


The Wrong Girl For the Right Reasons

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Are those FEELINGS on the horizon????, Banter, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Motorcycles, Navel Fetish, Practice Kissing, Sassy, Smoking, adorable nicknames, alex just needs to rub some of the shine off, do the muses have a twist for the author?, even i'm no longer certain who is going to end up with whom, i CANNOT write PWPs, kara must not know, lena is a flirt, obviously, okay clearly this is more than just hormones, though the look on her face would be priceless, will i stop asking obnoxious questions????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: There was nothing about Lena that was not a careful epitome of modern femininity, even the steely and dangerous-feeling fortitude she wore like armor. That femininity seeped into that well-guarded, confused place where Alex's protective mental door had been blown off its hinges and would not stay closed no matter how she might want it to. This… this was right, this was it. This softness and steel were exactly what she had denied herself for far too long. Kara might have been Lena's first friend, but Alex soon followed, leading to some completely unexpected subtext. And kisses. And a weekend away...No one is more surprised than they are at what happens after that.Runs from early in September to Sunday, November 6, 2016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> This is mostly canon up to the last scene of 2:6. I have implied that there is a longer delay before the inevitable confrontation with Cadmus.
> 
>  ~~To be honest, I'm an Alex/Maggie and Kara/Lena shipper~~. This story just sort of fell out of my head on a whim and had to get written. Enjoy!  
>  EDIT: Though, I'm finding I like reading those more popular pairings more than I want to write them. And I know why. After decades of hunting for little femslash scraps, I find myself drawn to the unusual and even difficult.
> 
> Since I knew zip about vaping, I did a bit of research and it was more interesting than I had imagined. http://gizmodo.com/5-facts-that-everyone-gets-wrong-about-vaping-1659938937

Game night remained a weekly event when it was quiet enough in National City for the friends to come together. On any given week there could be nearly a dozen of them being loud and rambunctious in Kara's sprawling apartment. It was the only way many of them even saw one another anymore.

Alex had skipped a week after her disastrous falling out with Maggie, but was later inundated with the gang's wondering where she had been. So much so that they all crashed her place with armloads of food, booze and games, despite Kara's protests on Alex's behalf. So she had set aside her own angst and returned to attending game night if for no other reason than to save the privacy of her own place. 

And, as a bonus, if she had not attended, she would have missed the reactions of the usual gang to Lena Luthor arriving at Kara's door.

Alex acknowledged the woman with a head nod in the heartbeat of awkward lull before Winn noticed her and scampered over like a happy puppy. Lucy and James just seemed bewildered when their resident computer nerd was immediately engrossed in an excited discussion about electronics and engineering with the unexpected visitor. Kara shared a look with Alex that had them both amused and accepting of the newcomer and her new guard puppy. Somehow, Winn's acceptance made it easier on the others than even Kara's and he was fine being her partner when the games required it. Alex would have suspected a boyish crush if he hadn't clearly been in it for her brains.

Games turned to dinner and then a bizarre cross between trivia, storytelling and drinks; so, status quo. Not much in the mood for talking, Alex mostly sat back and observed, noting that the others had pretty much forgotten that the new girl was there-- aside from carefully editing details on certain stories-- and she seemed delighted just to be involved. But the camaraderie was exhausting in Alex's raw emotional state and she slipped away. Oh, not far-- she knew better than to try and sneak away from her sister's super-senses-- but just off to the roof to breathe in the night air. 

The solitude did not last long, the click of the door giving Alex some warning. Warrior instincts had her remaining still in the shadows until she could judge the situation, and the newcomer walked right past her. There was no mistaking the designer jeans and fashionista boots, no matter how low the heel. Barely aware of her faint smile, Alex gave into temptation and simply admired the fine shape of Lena in the poor light.

She could do that now, give into that once-subconscious urge to really look at women, to appreciate their curves and angles. No, none of them would be the one she wanted, but maybe that wasn't the point.

Lena had produced an odd silvery tube from her purse and tucked one end of it between her lips to exhale a cloud of smoke moments later. No, not smoke, it dissipated too fast and the scent of it was spicy and complex when it carried to Alex's nose.

"You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders," she heard herself say and inwardly cursed herself for watching Ghostbusters for the who-knows-how-many-times with Kara. Channeling Jillian Holtzmann's peculiar style of flirting might not be her best bet. Startled, Lena jumped and whipped around, unable to find her companion until Alex unwound herself from the shadows.

"Very sneaky, special agent," Lena said with quiet amusement as her body's tension eased. Alex padded over on silent feet, scenting at the air, looking for all the world like some great, dark cat. Lena was not at all immune to the show and watched with real appreciation. "If you ever tire of government work, I'll bet I can find something useful for you to do."

Considering how they had met, Alex didn't bother to swallow her smirk.

"Certainly smells better than cigarettes."

Grinning, Lena raised her device, giving it a playful waggle before taking another hit of the intricate-smelling vapor. "I gave those up years ago, but sometimes a girl just wants something sweet to suck on."

In that moment, in the face of that teasing grin, Alex suddenly realized with a jolt… that she was being flirted with. Just a few weeks ago, a comment like that would have barely registered. Now? Alex actually found herself a bit flustered… and interested.

Watching her changing expression was a joy and Lena's smile widened. Flirting was like breathing for the youngest Luthor and getting such a lovely response was a rush a thousand times better than the faint wisps of vapor she exhaled.

"It's an Advanced Personal Vaporizer," she explained of the device. "I don't use it often enough to design my own or it would be less bulky. But I do get to design my own flavors and the nicotine level is so low in this mix that it barely registers in my bloodstream."

"A vice?" Alex was relieved to hear that her voice sounded so normal, light and teasing. "How plebian."

"Sassy," Lena fired back but her smile stayed put. "I grew out of self-harm. You?"

Alex couldn't avoid thinking about her love/hate relationship with hard liquor and made a so-so gesture that charmed Lena. It seemed the effortlessly sweet charisma ran in the family, even if this one ran deeper and darker. It was also clear the sisters had a library of secrets, but Lena would be the last one to critique that.

Taking another hit from the vaporizer, Lena watched those mysterious, dark eyes follow the movement, focus on her mouth and the smirk curling there. Oh, she was hungry, this one, even as she held back, tense and wary. 

"Would you like a taste?"

Alex watched the wisps of vapor escape from the corners of that enticing red-lipped smile and wondered what exactly they were talking about in that moment. The banter was more than just words, only the ripples on the surface of deep water, she knew it, felt it in her guts… and lower. Without even realizing she had done so, Alex stepped forward, well into Lena's personal space, and once more sniffed at the scented air.

"Yes."

This was not at all what either had expected in their pursuit of isolation on the roof, but neither was willing to back away. 

When Lena raised the vape machine, Alex reached for it, confused when Lena drew it close to her chest. "Oh no, Agent Grabby, there are so many more interesting ways to do this. Let me share?"

There was no mistaking the lilt of a question in Lena's deep voice. Alex could still walk away from the weird encounter and chalk it up to the night air, but she was still curious and the thrum of excitement in her nerves lingered.

"What did you have in mind?"

Was that her voice? Alex couldn't recall ever sounding quite so… raw before. And it was clear that Lena liked it, her smile taking on a filthy edge as she tapped the vape pipe against her bottom lip and looked at Alex with hooded, speculative eyes. 

"I have to say, you are a pleasant surprise. Close your eyes," Lena ordered gently, still with that questioning edge to reassure Alex's well-honed danger instincts. Her delight was obvious at the mini-glare she received for the bossiness. "Oh, go on. I'm not going to bite." The 'yet' was silently implied and Alex could not stop the flush that crept up her neck and cheekbones.

With an exaggerated huff of exasperation, Alex fell back to her familiar power pose of hands on hips and made a production of squeezing her eyes shut. The husky thrum of Lena's chuckle was a warm and welcome sensation, as was the press of fingertips on her left bicep. Deprived of her sight, Alex was aware of that spot of heat through her flannel shirt, the faint hiss and crackle of the vape machine's tiny electric heating element, and Lena's inhale. 

A small sound accompanied the sensation of radiant heat against breasts and belly-- a body pressing close-- and Alex drew in a hard breath, half choked by the scent of spices and botanicals carried on Lena's slow exhale. There was something so weirdly intimate in the exchange, the thick vapor traveling from one body to the other like a touchless caress. Wreathed in the scents, Alex could make out something caramel, possibly cinnamon, and beneath that a faint note of acidic bitterness, the scent of plain, normal, human saliva. It was a welcome hint of the ordinary woman beneath Lena's slick, high-femme veneer, behind the name and the weight of her own complicated history.

"Would you like a taste?"

There was no mistaking the real question this time, the weight of it on a whisper. Trembling with something that could be anticipation or nervous fear, Alex once again threw caution to the wind. After all, what did she have to lose this time?

"Yes."

Dizzy with her eyes closed and all the charged buildup, Alex shifted her hands, only hesitating a moment before letting them settle at Lena's waist. Despite thinking she was prepared, despite the anchoring weight of hands on her tense biceps, the warmth of flesh beneath her hands, Alex jumped a bit when there was a brush over the little crease of laugh-line that ran from nose to mouth, something even softer across her upper lip. A rush of breath clued her in, but there was no time to for the smarter parts of her brain to panic or ask questions before she was being gently kissed. With a light-headed rush of hormones, Alex absorbed the softness, the slick of expensive lipstick, the faint hum under Lena's breath that was a caress in itself.

For a moment she could not move, frozen against the softness as Lena brushed additional tender caresses over her lips and Alex just soaked up being kissed by a woman for the first time in her life.

There was nothing about Lena that was not a careful epitome of modern femininity, even the steely and dangerous-feeling fortitude she wore like armor. That femininity seeped into that well-guarded, confused place where Alex's protective mental door had been blown off its hinges and would not stay closed no matter how she might want it to. This… this was right, this was it. This softness and steel were exactly what she had denied herself for far too long.

Lena made a surprised, throaty sound when Alex lurched forward, clumsy and over-eager, their noses half-crushed, foreheads almost colliding. But she didn't let Alex jerk away in embarrassment, gripping down on her arms tightly, sharp nails digging in.

"Sorry, sorry, I…"

"Hey, Tiger, it's okay." Lena soothed, charmed by the clumsy enthusiasm that Alex shared with her younger sister, but wisely kept the thought to herself. "I'm flattered that I make you nervous."

"Everything about this makes me nervous," Alex sighed and was warmed by Lena's smile and a small chuckle.

"Well, we can't all be lucky enough for an all-girls boarding school education."

Alex took the tease for what it was, an attempt to ease the tension back a bit and her huff of amusement carried away many of the stressed-out butterflies that had taken up permanent refuge in her guts since meeting Maggie Sawyer.

"Try it again," Lena half coaxed and half ordered before biting enticingly at her lower lip. Not at all immune to the display, Alex leaned in to kiss that lip free and let herself really fall into the experience this time. It was a sexy heat that boiled from brain to tailbone to pool in her pelvic cradle like melted wax. There was sense of physical awareness that made so much of the rest of her life feel cold by comparison.

And all that with a stranger.

She still ached for Maggie, for the emotional connection she felt for her, but there was a real value to this experience. There was relief in not having so many choking emotions, in being able to just enjoy how her body felt, in relishing the carnal pull to an attractive stranger. Who also happened to be a damn good kisser.

Tilting her head for better access, Lena made a throaty sound that was a jolt of erotic lightning and nibbled at Alex's lower lip to deepen the kiss. Somehow Alex was not surprised that Lena Luthor was a biter. Mouths slotted intimately together, the kissing moved from introduction to foreplay.

And Alex liked it.

The taste and touch and feel of this woman was like nothing Alex had ever forced herself to tolerate in men before. The kisses were far more involved than what she had been able to experience with Maggie, and that sobered her a bit. Lena sensed the subtle change and was unsurprised when Alex eased back from the hot, open-mouthed kiss. The scratch of nails at the back of her head was a sensation Alex relished, having not even noticed Lena's hand moving. She herself had slid both hands to the small of Lena's back, pulling her closer.

"That… that was really nice."

It was not at all what Alex meant to say, but the breathless, unrehearsed words felt more honest. And honesty was a rare commodity for both women. The small moment of connection between strangers warmed them and Lena realized that charisma definitely ran in the family. 

"You're welcome," she teased and then realized something was revealed in Alex's sheepish grin. "You haven't done that before, have you?"

Most of Alex's psyche wanted to deflect and hedge around the surprisingly gentle question, but really, honesty couldn't harm her in this moment. After all, she had nothing to lose. "I haven't done that before. Not exactly."

"Oh." Lena's small surprise was a minor thing, but the delight in her expression offset it nicely and the soothing stroke of her sharp-nailed fingertips at the nape of Alex's neck was unexpectedly soothing.

"Yeah, oh," Alex sassed with a roll of her eyes to deflect. The embarrassment was a small thing this time, not that crippling punch of rejection on the tail of her first kiss that still lingered like a raw wound. "I hope I didn't just make this really awkward. I've always said we Danvers sisters should come with a warning."

The shot at humor brought on the full spread of Lena's smile and she shrugged self-depreciatingly. "I wouldn't have listened. Frankly, the pair of you are walking fantasies, each in your own way." Chuckling, Lena kissed away the faint twist of distaste from Alex's mouth, putting a bit more teeth and tongue in to see how the other woman would react. It was easy to get lost in the sensual interaction. "You are a delight," Lena purred softly against Alex's lips, her voice low and throaty. 

It was a gentle farewell kiss, long and slow and when Lena stepped away, Alex resisted the urge to follow, shoving her hands in her pockets to portray an ease she was not entirely feeling over her jangling hormones. 

"If you'd ever like to do some more experimenting," she tossed over her shoulder with that notable smile. "Come see me."

Charmed-- and thoroughly tempted-- Alex had to take a shot at getting in the last word, her voice pausing Lena at the door back into the building. "I think I get more of why my sister likes you."

Something shifted in Lena's smile, a warmth and vulnerability that had been hidden before. She reached up to tap at the corner of her mouth and turned away, her voice floating back on the night air. "You might want to clean up a bit, Agent Tiger. I'm not the right color on you." 

Chuckling, Alex scrubbed the inside edge of her shirt over her mouth, noting the faint smear of hot color left on the fabric. "Well, that's a new problem I haven't had to worry about before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how tempting it was. Alex with her bold and shy eyes, her eager kisses and subtle flirtations was something Lena would not normally resist. But the Danvers were the only friends she had actually managed to make in this city and there could be… complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've made enough progress to drop a chapter to draw you all back into my trap! Mwahahahaha! I've been having a fantastic time writing this and become completely hooked by my poor rarepair. ~~I still love Sanvers and Karlena to pieces~~ , but I also love this alt-verse and hope you do too.

Nothing came of it.

At least not at first.

Life went on; there was work and play and kindnesses and stresses, just as there had always been. Alex rebuilt her mental armor as best she could and rejoined the human race as her new self and even forced herself to deal with Maggie, though only in a professional capacity. But it was spectacularly awkward and left an ache in her chest like she couldn't get in enough air.

And there were new distractions everywhere. So viciously out of touch with herself for so long, Alex had never let herself notice women the way she did now. And some of them noticed her back.

But still, she remained aloof.

Secrets and self-containment were too deeply ingrained in her to respond to the occasional flash of smile that carried with it a little something extra. Though, if she didn't do something soon, Kara would use those damned superpowers to abduct her to a gay bar or something equally as drastic. It was worth the loving harassment for the unequivocal support.

There had been no repeat of the strange encounter with Lena Luthor at game night, however. One week, the informal event was called off completely as DEO bedlam rampaged through the city and left behind a week's worth of cleanup and paperwork. Then Lena herself had not be able to attend, mired in her own corporate chaos. It wasn't a big deal, but Alex found her mind periodically wandering back to those heavily scented kisses and lighthearted banter in the darkness. 

Particularly when Alex found herself wandering through a district of small businesses and a wisp of smell caught her attention. "Figures," she chuckled as she came upon a vape shop and breathed deeply of the scents that spilled onto the street. On a whim, she wandered in and let the laid-back guy at the counter walk her through the process. She walked out with the taste of the vapor trapped once more in her cells and a little surprise in her pocket.

Just a few days later, Kara was rambling away about work as she got ready to go out to meet Lena for lunch.

"Want some company?" Alex asked casually and shrugged at her sister's odd look. "What? I liked her well enough."

For a moment, those newly awakened reporter skills almost made an appearance, but Kara shrugged it off. "Sure. Lena could use more friends, come on."

Making a sarcastic comment about having to wear a helmet, Kara climbed onto the back of Alex's fancy Ducati motorcycle and they hummed through the city to the address texted earlier to Kara's phone. It was on the outskirts of a quiet neighborhood of homes and low buildings lined in old trees that timelessly defied the dryness and car exhaust. 

"Go on," Alex laughed as Kara jumped off the bike, rocking it before the kickstand could give it more stability. "I'm right behind you."

Lena was engrossed in reading something on her phone, but startled and smiled when Kara greeted her. Even better, she had brought company. Leaning back indolently, she let her expression shift to a smirk that carried hints of her natural flirtatiousness. "I get both of you today, what an unexpected delight. Come, sit. This place makes the best sandwiches I've ever tried."

Not missing the lusty way Kara was eyeing the basket of freshly made potato chips, Lena willingly slid them over and Alex chuckled. 

They all talked easily enough over sandwiches and soup and enough chips to have the cute server gawking. Making a mental note to leave a large tip for her sister's bottomless pit of a stomach, Alex stole a chip or three when she could. Lena thought they were a hilarious delight and soaked up their loving energy as the desert would rain.

But, like most good things, the meal wound down and their outside lives pressed in once more. 

"You two have been the best time I've had in ages," Lena complimented as she noted the time, "but I have things clamoring for my attention."

"Aww," Kara pouted, echoed faintly in Alex's expression. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Sooner than later!"

With the outing coming to an end, Alex came to an easy decision, pulling out her phone to unlock it and give it a careful toss to slide across the table and tap Lena's arm. "Phone," she ordered bossily and made a 'gimmie' gesture that set the other woman to laughing. "We might as well make this official."

While Lena dug her own phone from her purse, Alex reached into her jacket pocket to palm the little object there. They each took a moment to tap one another's information into the exchanged phones, Alex pausing at the sight of her own name. It really was similar to the older brother who had gone so off the rails, wasn't it? On a whim, she deleted back to the 'A' and started over. Hopefully, it would give Lena a laugh.

Lena finished first, sliding Alex's phone across the table. Catching up, Alex held the other one out, held sideways to disguise the small object pressed to its back from Kara's gaze. Puzzled and intrigued by the cloak and dagger routine, Lena cupped her hand around the back of it, feeling Alex's fingers slide away to leave the mystery item behind. Then it was collecting personal items and warm farewells and soaking up one another's smiles. 

Lena fell back a bit as she texted her driver to pick her up, joining the Danvers at the curb where they were stowing their things and pulling on helmets.

"Ducati," she admired with a hint of suggestive smokiness to her deep voice. "You have good taste."

Something about the way Lena trailed shiny red nails down the right handgrip of the bike made Alex pause, helmet halfway to her head. Swallowing hard, she jerked her gaze up to glittering green eyes and a smugly pleased smile just at the edge of filthy.

"You'll have to give me a ride sometime."

And just like that, the sultry went sunny again and she shifted to chat with Kara a few more moments where she was already sitting patiently on the back of the motorcycle. Feeling hot from more than the blazing sun overhead, Alex settled into the cradle of the seat and flipped the key to start the engine. The characteristic motorcycle coughing whine sounded with the growl of the big engine right behind it.

"Bye!" Kara called and traded enthusiastic waves with Lena as the bike pulled smoothly away. It had been a great visit and Lena was warmed right through. The friendship of the perky reporter felt good, even if there seemed no chance of there being more. It was enough; and now she had the sister too. 

Speaking of which…

It turned out Alex's little gift was a small bottle with an eyedropper cap that clued Lena in even as she carefully twisted it open. Taking a delicate sniff, and then a deeper one, she smiled in real pleasure. It contained strong notes of the spices and botanicals blend she had atomized in her little APV that night on the roof-- a tribute to Alex's memory-- but there were other scents there too. There were wisps of caramel and cinnamon mixed with something woodsy and almost smoky and even a touch of what Lena would swear was almond. 

It was hands down the most unique flirtation Lena Luthor had ever encountered and she was completely charmed.

Capping the bottle again, Lena perused her phone and puzzled for a brief moment at no 'Alex', before bursting into giggles. The woman had actually typed in 'Agent Tiger'. 

"Charmer," she mused to herself as she texted her newly acquired contact.

_It smells delicious, thank you._

The car arrived and Lena stowed her phone, not expecting an answer for some time. Soon she was back at her building, at her familiar desk, deep in the endless parade of tasks that now fell to her at the helm of the family business. The legitimate family business anyway. As much as it pained Lena, she knew she would need to dig into her mother's doings sooner than later. Something was terribly amiss.

That morbid line of thought was interrupted by her phone buzzing, a welcome distraction. To her delight, it was Agent Tiger. _When we both have some time, you'll have to meet me somewhere with your little device._

Grinning at the exchange, Lena reached out to pick up the little bottle to roll it between her fingers and smiled speculatively to herself. It was an analog to the sisters themselves somehow. Lena might have initially been drawn in by sweeter and lighter, but there was no denying that she was curious about darker and more savory.

_Sounds like a date._

 

\----

 

Life went on.

It was a busy week at L Corp and Lena was ready to be done by Thursday. At least Kara had found an excuse to drop by and cheer her up.

"You look exhausted, Lena," she had said after they greeted one another and she couldn't agree more. Later that night, she received a text as welcome as the earlier visit.

_Kara says we both look tired. But at least she can't get you thrown out of work for a long weekend to get some rest._

The eye-roll emoji really sold it and Lena chuckled as another text dropped in.

_How about that ride?_

Oh, how tempting it was. Alex with her bold and shy eyes, her eager kisses and subtle flirtations was something Lena would not normally resist. But the Danvers were the only friends she had actually managed to make in this city and there could be… complications.

Blowing out an exasperated breath, she hopped up and stalked out of her sprawling office. "Jess? Is there any way we can produce a miracle and get me a couple days off? I confess that I'm getting ready to scream."

And somehow she and her executive assistant actually managed to pull it off, even with Lena insisting that Jess take the days off as well. Others could pick up the potential slack. So they both agreed to work a bit late to get everything in order and returned to their tasks. Pleased with how her weekend was shaping up, Lena grabbed her phone to return the earlier text.

_You're on Tiger. It's been ages since I had a long weekend and I even promise to sleep tonight._

_Sounds good. You have a helmet?_

_I do._

_Good. I'm bringing saddlebags, just in case.see you then._

Lena could almost taste the delicious nervousness in that sloppy last text, her smirk gone feral. "Yes you will, Agent Danvers. Now to get this day done."

At a quarter after eight in the evening, Lena completed the bare bones of what had to be done and left the rest for Monday, or more likely, sometime Sunday. Collecting Jess, she happily threw them both out to enjoy their time off. In the car she ordered dinner to be delivered from a service she'd found upon moving in and relaxed into the short drive.

At her airy condo it was thankfully not to difficult to scare up her sporting equipment amidst the things still packed from the move cross country. It was a good thing Alex favored basic black because the twist of hot colors like fire across the helmet could have clashed. Jacket, boots and jeans were easy enough to pull together and she could enjoy her dinner and have a peaceful night to herself. 

With the quiet night in, Lena decided a long soak was in order. ' _Just in case_ ,' Alex had texted earlier and that got Lena thinking. Both of them had a long weekend and enough subtext to find something fun to do with it. And since Alex had so nicely offered some space in her saddlebags…

Humming to herself, Lena pulled together a minimalist weekend bag; basic toiletries, a lightweight change of clothes and sneakers, her travel phone charger and, on a whim, a bikini. It would do for an overnight, but there was so much more that she wanted and was pretty sure Alex wanted too. So, with that hope in mind, she perused her collection of silky, feminine underpinnings. If sexy Agent Tiger was looking to get a feel for what it was like to get her gay on with another girl, Lena was happy to give her the full treatment. A few choices pieces in a rich green silk with just enough yellow to it to make her eyes look feral would do nicely, as well as a little tube of body lotion not unpleasant to the palette. If there was anything fancier on the menu, she and her credit cards would adapt. Pleased with her preparations, Lena stripped naked to saunter off to the bath.

Feeling decadent and relaxed, she soaked and fantasized for awhile, the sun and moon sisters on her mind. It was easy enough to let her hands follow the wandering of her mind, arousal pooling in her belly, coiling hotter and hotter. With a sure touch, Lena felt a quick, orgasmic peak seize her, sunny blue eyes and their night-dark counterparts strong in her imagination. Yes, it was illicit and kinky. No, she really could not bring herself to care as she relaxed back in the bath and caught her breath.

That night, she slept better than she had in a long, long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a rush, a hormonal flood of curiosity and lust never given outlet before. It was panic-inducing, sure, but Alex was surprised to find herself completely caught up in being pushed like this. And goddamn if she was not so tired of always being so in control, of living up to expectations. Hesitantly, and then with more surety, she began kissing back, losing herself in just how good it felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story has tipped over into 10 chapters, I'm kicking off the festivities a day early! Expect a daily update until it's done, Merry Christmas.
> 
> Some Los Angeles basin insider knowledge here, as National City stands in for the City of Angels.

Waking with a start, Alex looked around, disoriented and body sore, to find the sun blazing brightly through her windows.

"Crap!" she grumbled and nearly rolled onto the floor, stunned to see her clock read nearly ten am. When was the last time she'd slept for nearly ten hours? Fingercombing out her hair, Alex found her phone and fired off a text.

_Overslept. You ready?_

Getting ready only took a few minutes, Alex having done most of her preparations the day before. All she needed was a response from her… could she call this a date? Nervous and beginning to question what the hell she was doing, Alex jumped when her phone chimed. There was no denying the thrill of carnal anticipation that raced across her nerves at the words on the screen.

_Since I could walk. Come get me, Tiger._

Grinning bashfully to herself, Alex entered the address that accompanied the flirty text into her map app and grabbed her bags and helmet to head down to the bike. After she stowed her gear, she was seized with a sense of playful perversity and sent out a last text.

_I won't keep a lady waiting. Be there in 20ish_

The address turned out to be a quadrangle of towering condo buildings that skirted the line of 'fortress'. A serious-faced guard greeted her somberly and went to great pains to check her ID, even asking her to remove her helmet to get a good look at her face. And he was no rent-a-cop either. If Alex were a betting woman, she'd go with retired spook, maybe CIA. Not a bad gig if you could get it, she supposed. Once cleared, she didn't bother to put the helmet back on, leaving it tucked against her belly as she puttered into the complex's lushly appointed courtyard. 

"Wow," she admired quietly at the tropical plantings, enormous trees and colorful flowers. "Welcome to the one percent. Damn."

The narrow, one lane road clearly marked as 'pick up' wound through the park. At the base of one of the towers was a sprawling wing with a variety of parking beneath protective overhangs. A handful of fine cars waited there, each with a well-dressed driver in attendance. 

The whole place was pretty over-the-top, but Alex refused to gawk as she pulled the bike into a parking spot and dropped the kickstand so that she could climb off. Behind the glass walls of the pick up/drop off terminal, Lena finished her coffee and grabbed her things to saunter out. Alex looked good in her snug basic black, a pop of electric blue peeking out at her collar. She smiled and blinked in appreciative surprise as Lena sauntered over. 

"Well good morning," Lena greeted Alex, completely pleased by the way those enticing, dark eyes raked over her. After all, she'd dressed to impress, as well as for an outing at high speeds in the open air. In contrast to the expected black ensemble, Lena had peppered her own outfit with color. Oh the heavy jeans were black, as were the outside surface of her sleeves, but from the shoulders in, the close-fitting jacket was blood red. Cut in a quasi-military style with an offset zipper and a low collar, it was more utilitarian than fashion, just like the red and black gloves and the square-heeled boots in a dark brown leather. 

"You look great," Alex complimented with an edge of shyness Lena remembered well. Grinning teasingly, she stepped into Alex's personal space, feeling the curve of the helmet against her belly, and reaching up to finger the flash of blue shirt at her collar.

"I'm under no illusions I'll be driving this beast, so I went with something with a bit of heel, but still protective. This is a beautiful color on you. I can't wait to see it later."

The faint blush was a welcome reward for the flirting. To Lena's pleasant surprise, Alex was bold enough to reach up and touch the snug headband nearly invisible against her sleek hair. She pinched the mesh attached to it that wrapped her whole scalp loosely, coiling her tightly braided hair against the base of her skull.

"You came prepared," Alex admired softly and there was a wealth of deeper meaning in her voice. 

"I did."

Clearing her throat and stepping back to break up the suddenly thick subtext, Alex stepped back and held out a hand. "Let me have your bags to stow."

Only then did Lena really note that a pair of saddlebags hung from the passenger seat and a smaller bag topped the aggressive hump of the fuel tank. "Smart setup, but am I going to be able to get on this beast with those bags there?"

Zipping said bags closed, Alex grinned cheekily as they both pulled their helmets on. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Approving that no helping hand was offered, Lena expertly threw her leg over the bike and leaned into the handlebars to pose provocatively for a moment. "Not willing to give up control yet, hmm, agent?" Satisfied that she'd teased enough, she hooked her heels over the tall footpegs and hoisted her ass onto the precariously tall passenger seat. The saddlebags would eventually chafe the back of her thighs where they pressed, and the footpegs were high enough that she felt like she was on the back of a racehorse, but she would manage. "I normally have control issues, but I'll play bitch for the right driver."

Alex paused for a moment with one stabilizing hand on the controls and Lena would bet her family fortune there was a blush behind that dark faceplate. The fit for two people on the big sport bike was a close one, Alex having to nestle back in the cradle of Lena's thighs and do her best to ignore her warmth. There was a thick intimacy in the closeness that had been absent the few times Kara had ridden with her.

"So, where to?" Alex asked, looking over her shoulder where she could just see Lena at the edge of her visor. She was kicking herself for not bringing some sort of communication device for while they were mounted up. Lena shrugged and leaned in so that she was pressed to Alex's back and looped her arms around that narrow waist to loosely intertwine her fingers together over Alex's belly, which twitched pleasantly. 

"As crazy as it might sound, I'm going to leave that entirely in your hands. My life is so planned out and plotted that I feel like I'm a straightjacket most of the time. Surprise me."

Pleased, Alex nodded and the Ducati growled to life and shifted as Alex balanced it, noting that Lena felt heavier than Kara. Since her sister could completely defy the pull of gravity, this was not a shock, but she took a moment to get used to the sensation and that it was harder work to balance the heavy machine. Thankfully, Lena seemed like an intuitive passenger, keeping close and staying relaxed. This was a bad bike for a nervous rider. Backing out carefully gave Alex a few more moments to begin adapting and she was careful of her speed and balance as they moved though the complex and to the exit. 

 

\----

 

At nearly eleven a.m. on a Friday morning, National City's traffic was about as benign as it would ever get and they whirred through the congested metropolis in a generally western direction. What better idea than a drive along the glorious shoreline where southern California spilled into the Pacific Ocean? By the time the water rose blue and magnificent to greet them, Alex had grown used to Lena's warmth and weight against her. She was as good a passenger as any rider could hope for, letting her body follow Alex's lead through every speed and turn, her hands polite and still even as they remained a welcome distraction.

Alex was choked with hopes and trepidations for what the hell she was getting herself into. There was no denying that she was physically attracted to the woman at her back, to her flirting and sass and womanly appeal. And god did Alex want so many things, until they had become a morass of confusion. Could she feel so strongly? Could sex be more than an obligation? Everything Maggie made her feel, every bodily reaction Lena had coaxed out, they were a whole new land for her.

A tap against her belly startled Alex and she snapped back to the present. "Still with me?" Lena yelled through the insulation of both of their helmets and Alex cursed herself for spacing out. Taking a chance, she carefully moved her left hand to pat the clasped hands against her midriff before putting it back on the handlebar. No more of that!

They drove past the massive airport and the skeevier areas around it, the big bike holding back due to the sheer volume of traffic inevitable in a working area. Then slowly the surroundings began to change, choked urban streets gentling to smaller buildings and more trees. Relieved to be outside the heart of the city, Alex began looking for a place to pull over for a brief stop. A small bakery on a tree lined corner was perfect and she pulled the Ducati into a parking spot to remove her helmet.

"Break time. I need coffee and a pit stop."

The moment Alex dismounted, Lena stretched each limb like a cat before pulling off her helmet and following suit. "Good call. I have to say that was a very comfortable ride, Tiger."

There was that flirty smile again and Alex could feel the faint heat on her neck and cheeks. "Do you have a motorcycle?"

"I did, years ago. Gave it up when the family business started taking up more of my time. I don't even have a license for one anymore."

They used the restroom and bought breakfast sandwiches and drank coffee while chatting about vehicles past and present. Alex was shocked that Lena did not have so much as a bicycle and was waved away. "I have no time to drive for fun. This is the first break I've taken since moving here. Thank you for this, if I haven't said it."

"You're welcome. This is something I haven't done in ages myself. Have you really not gotten out of the city yet?"

"Nope. I've barely been off my route back and forth to work, frankly." Perusing the screen of her phone suddenly made Lena light up. "I've heard of Ventura and Santa Barbara. Think we can make it that far? I brought a swimsuit." The comment had not even been made to entice, but Lena watched Alex swallow hard, her eyes darkening as her pupils expanded. Oh, that lusty regard did slithering things to her insides, no matter how jaded she was. Reaching out, Lena gently slid an index finger under Alex's hand, resting on the table. It made the other woman jump a bit, eyes flickering down to the small touch, how Lena's thumb moved to press gently into the webbing between her thumb and palm in a tiny, two-fingered embrace. "You do know that I'm attracted to you, yes? That this getaway could be whatever you want it to be. But I'm also perfectly happy to just hang out with you."

Something eased in Alex's chest, a tension she had not even been aware of. "It's, uh, mutual, honestly. I just feel like a teenager again, only somehow, this is sorta worse sometimes, y'know? Sorry to be such a mess."

Smiling warmly, Lena gave her hand a little pinch. "Don't be so hard on yourself. And it's cute and sexy, believe it or not. You wear it well, being so nervous, but so strong."

That earned the warmest grin Lena had earned yet from her companion. "Thank you. So, um, Ventura huh? That's only another twentyish miles, so easily done. Come on."

They returned to the motorcycle, but a hand on her arm paused Lena in putting her helmet on. That look of half-terrified determination was ridiculously appealing and she was more than happy to meet Alex halfway in a slow, sweet kiss. "We've got that hanging out thing down," Alex murmured softly against her lips. "We'll see how the rest of it goes?"

"Absolutely. I'm in your hands."

Alex swallowed hard at that.

Malibu was a glorious tapestry of endless ocean and towering headlands, the road twisting alongside the sand for miles. It led them away from the sea into boring Oxnard, but it also took them to a proper freeway where Alex gave the heavy bike some gas. Even at nearly seventy miles an hour, it was clear that the Ducati was capable of so much more. Lena laughed and clung harder to Alex, relishing the danger and the roar of the engine beneath them. 

She was still giggling minutes later when Alex pulled off of the freeway and found a fast food place to park. "That was great!"

It was impossible not to enjoy her delight and Alex soaked it up. After all, didn't she shell out a significant chunk of her paycheck every month for the sheer, outrageous pleasure of owning the powerful machine?

They shook themselves out from riding so much, Lena wandering off to find the restroom and returning with a small cola to share, her red lipstick leaving faint marks on the straw that fascinated Alex. "So, I guess we should figure out where we're going, huh?"

While the shyness was adorable, Lena knew when to push and when to back off. Now was the time to push. 

Aggressively pressing into Alex's space, Lena felt her bump into the bike, breath catching. Body to body now, she slid her hands over that warm leather to steal under the edge, tickling her sharp-nailed fingertips beneath the hide and the blue shirt. Alex gasped sharply at the skin to skin touch over the sensitive hollows of the small of her back. Her attention was riveted now, flicking between Lena's green eyes and red-painted lips.

"If we were being the responsible, stuck in a rut people that we are in our day to day, we should probably stop here, hmmm? Close enough to get back in reasonably short order, should anyone need us." Leaning in, Lena caught Alex's bottom lip with her own, suckling and licking at that enticing curve. Breath already labored became a harsh moan, Alex gripping the seat behind her where her hands had fallen for balance. The kisses were dizzying, the press of Lena's more ample breasts to her own a sensation like nothing she had ever felt before. "Or," Lena whispered throatily against Alex's trembling mouth, "we could throw caution to the winds and head for Santa Barbara. But I warn you, we'll be staying there at least overnight. Your bike is magnificent, but exhausting in its own way. So much body effort, all that power and control under one's body. Gives a girl ideas."

It was a rush, a hormonal flood of curiosity and lust never given outlet before. It was panic-inducing, sure, but Alex was surprised to find herself completely caught up in being pushed like this. And goddamn if she was not so tired of always being so in control, of living up to expectations. Hesitantly, and then with more surety, she began kissing back, losing herself in just how good it felt.

"I hadn't planned on an overnight, not really."

Lena's smile was pure promise. "Oh, you leave that to me, Tiger."

It was Alex's turn to have a little faith and she nodded and smiled. "Then Santa Barbara, here we come."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a deliberate show of femininity, the soft fabric falling over her hollows and curves, the contrast of the summer-leaf green to pale skin and dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious where our lovlies will be spending their weekend, here's a link:  
> http://www.ritzcarlton.com/en/hotels/california/santa-barbara/ Specifically, the Terrace Suite. It took some doing to find it, but its perfect

The long leg of road between Ventura and Santa Barbara was a delicious torment. The coastal road twisted along the contours of the mountains where they dropped into the ocean, affording breathtaking views and excellent riding. It was also a ferocious tease to both women. Between the vibration of the bike, their body closeness and the promise of their destination, they were getting wound up and anxious. There were several stops to admire the natural scenery and stretch the legs, but they grew shorter and shorter. While driving, Lena forced herself not to touch, to keep her hands soft and quiescent against Alex so as not to distract. Even if she really, really wanted to stroke the flat, strong muscles that flexed against her sensitive fingers and palms. Alex, for her part, did her best not to be obsessed with the warmth and softness against her back and hips.

It was a long drive. A pleasant one to be sure, but a long one, Santa Barbara teasing them from its distant headland. When at last the land flattened out, Alex decided to follow the motorcycle pack they had randomly fallen in with, and pulled over in Carpinteria. 

"We need fuel anyway," she half-yelled through the helmet and Lena nodded.

They were not the only ones who had taken an early out to enjoy the sights and would have to wait for a fuel pump, so Lena dexterously slithered off of her high perch. Besides, it gave her a chance to press all over Alex without making it look like a PDA, so bonus there. 

"No problem, I need to make a call anyway."

Leaving her helmet clipped to the carry strap of one of the saddlebags, Lena strutted away, perfectly aware the variety of eyes on her.  
**(Author's note: Not making this up, Sheena Easton's 'Strut' started playing here. I love shuffle!)**

By the time Alex had fueled up and spent some time making nice with the weekend warriors and gear-heads, Lena wandered back with a feline smile and slipped into her helmet before Alex could introduce her. She had no desire to be recognized, to be reminded of her real life, left behind on the other side of the mountain range they had crossed. 

"We're set, babe," Lena told her through the half-open faceplate as she clipped on the chin strap and climbed back up to her perch. "Head for the Sandpiper Golf Club on the far side of town. We're next door."

Alex was nodding as she checked the fuel cap and took her own seat, snuggling back into Lena, making them both catch their breath. 

Congestion was only just starting to clog up Santa Barbara a bit, but they were able to cruise through until civilization began falling away. At the last freeway exit before the land once again became a ribbon of asphalt through the wild mountains, they exited and made their way to a sprawling village of red-roofed buildings. It lorded over the squat cliff at the threshold of the mighty Pacific Ocean, the Channel Islands humpy purple-grey masses in the distance. Palm trees stood sentinel over the blindingly white buildings and the neat, green landscaping that spilled out in defiance of the brown land around them. Even at a glance it was a hell of a place and Alex boggled at the resort that reminded her somewhat of the condo complex left behind in National City.

"What is this place?" she marveled as they found a place to park and climb off the bike.

"Home overnight, although I'm paying for two nights, just in case," Lena replied with the offhanded ease of the very wealthy. They each took a saddlebag, Alex also unclipping the tank bag to bring along. Past the meticulously xeriscaped planting beds meant for the dry, salty climate, they entered a lush check in area. While Alex looked around, Lena immediately went to the desk, quickly completing the paperwork before looking around, unable to spot her companion. On a whim, she wandered towards the nearby ocean, finding Alex silhouetted against the blue of water and sky.

"Beautiful view," she called out and made Alex jump and look over, smiling shyly. "And the ocean is nice too."

"Flatterer. Are we really staying here?"

"Yep. You brought us here in style and now I'll put us up in style. Our room won't be ready for another hour or so, but I don't think we'll have any trouble occupying ourselves. What's on your mind?"

"Did you know that I used to surf?"

Lena leaned on the railing beside them to take in the soft smile on Alex's face. "I didn't, but I'm not surprised. You're the physical sort. I'll bet this place has some equipment you could borrow."

A few inquiries to the staff had Alex happily kitted up and trotting towards the beach while Lena kicked off her boots and found a comfortable table to hang out at. The glorious fall day was no hardship, the glass of wine brought to her was delicious and the wifi was excellent. She was pleased when the same fellow that had checked her in came looking for her, keycards in hand, and offered her a ride to the building that would be home for a night or two. She made certain to ensure that he would keep an eye out for Alex and then explored her temporary home. 

Out on the ocean, Alex soaked up the pleasure of the water, the heave of waves beneath her before they broke and turned to churning foam. The conditions weren't fabulous, but she didn't mind. It had been so long since she'd been able to indulge in the pleasure of just being out on the water, that she was fine mostly just sitting out on her borrowed board.

Still, a few decent waves came in irregularly and she grabbed them, letting their energy carry her towards the beach before paddling out again. But eventually she startled at the sun sinking towards the horizon and her stomach growling at her. It was time to go face her virginal fears and the stunning woman who had come along for this ride as partner and friend with benefits. 

Alex let the next decent wave carry her close to shore, wading out to shake herself off and head back up the trail towards the resort. It was a ridiculously beautiful place, the whitewashed buildings with their red clay roofs against the dry brown mountains beyond looked every inch the Mediterranean villa. 

"Have fun?"

Startled by Lena's voice, raised a bit to carry, Alex looked around, finally spotting her on a nearby balcony. 

"Well, hi there. You look comfy."

In truth, Lena looked like relaxed royalty where she lounged in a bulky white robe, feet bare and her hair loose. Indolent as a cat, she stood and Alex caught a flash of rich green at the opening of the robe.

"Very. Come around to the other side and I'll let you in."

Wearing a coy grin, Lena met Alex at the door with a thick white towel and a glass of red wine. 

"You look parched. Hungry?"

Taking a healthy gulp of the wine, Alex marveled at the well-appointed suite. "Wow, this is delicious. And yes, I'm starving."

That lip bite should come with a warning.

It was so tempting to go after that trapped bit of supple flesh, but Alex hesitated. Then again, there would be no rejection this time, so she threw caution to the wind and leaned in to be met halfway. Underneath the good wine, Lena's taste overtook the funk of the ocean lodged in her mouth and nose.

"Mmmm, that's nice," Lena purred as she pulled away, tweaking Alex's chin. "We'll continue that conversation soon, but dinner first. Then, the shower here is fantastic."

Taking the wine glass back, she sashayed back into the suite while Alex rubbed the towel over her wet hair and the sodden wetsuit. Using it to knock off the worst of the sand was the final step before she stepped inside, leaving the surfboard leaning against the closet doors in the entryway. The big terra cotta tiles were cool against her bare feet as she approached the elegant little seating area with the open balcony doors beyond. The décor was neutrals and white and blue to keep with the Mediterranean theme, including the hulking mass of the king sized bed. 

Lena strode out of a nearby doorway to hand over a large menu, distracting Alex from the reality of the omnipresent bed.

"The steakhouse here has quite the glowing reputation. Me? I'm going for the kobe beef followed up with something decadently chocolate. I'm in the mood for some spoiling."

For a long moment, Alex forgot about the menu in her hands, utterly distracted by the verdant silk showing at Lena's sternum. She startled when a crooked finger tapped under her chin, bringing her gaze up to meet green eyes.

"Later, good-lookin'. Dinner and the sunset for starters. And while the salty sea is an interesting flavor and smell, yours is better."

If her stomach weren't growling and she didn't stink of the Pacific, Alex would have chased that smirk, but forced herself to chose something from the fancy menu. Lena nodded over the choices and shooed her off to call room service.

The bathroom was a compact but sumptuous affair with a big jetted tub and a nicely appointed shower. Her saddlebag was already awaiting her beside a stack of fluffy towels and a neatly folded robe that was a match to the one her companion was wearing.

"First things first, Alex," she muttered to herself and set about with the simple task of getting clean.

 

\----

 

Despite the cooling breeze, Lena left the terrace doors open and lazed about while her companion cleaned up. She idly thought about brushing out her long mane but running her fingers through the mass revealed too much moisture lingering. No matter, she was in no hurry for anything this night.

The food arrived with a promptness that pleased her, the attractive pair of employees briskly setting up a table and chairs on the terrace. In a matter of moments the table was elegantly dressed, silver domes set out, wine uncorked and set out to breathe a bit. When Lena assured them that attendance would not be necessary, they whisked out with just as much efficiency, not even leaving time for a tip.

Alex gawked when she padded out in her robe and on quiet, bare feet.

"Are you romancing me?" she teased, trying to not be overwhelmed with the setting. There was a part of her uncomfortably reminded of manipulating Max Lord for information-- and where had that reptile been lying low lately anyway-- but she pushed away all thoughts of work as best she could. Lena smiled coyly and sipped at her glass before gesturing to the seat opposite her.

"The setting certainly does lean towards that, and with a spectacular sunset on the way to add to it. Seriously though, I told you that I'm perfectly happy to just hang out with you if that's all that comes of this trip. That said, I'm also perfectly willing and eager to send you home wrung out and grinning like an idiot once I have my filthy way with you."

Oh, it was just too much fun to bait the clear hunger in those dark, enigmatic eyes, Alex's expression going slack and hungry for a moment as her hand hung over the dome that covered her dinner. Swallowing hard enough that Lena was surprised she couldn't hear it, Alex shakily finished her action and nodded jerkily.

"Bon appétit." 

Conversation was at a minimum while they sated more familiar hungers, though Alex twitched like an electric shock when Lena made a low, sensual noise over the first taste of the artistically arranged strips of beef on her plate. Alex relished the decadent fettuccini with spinach and mushrooms, the delicate scallops perfectly done and a crisp salad so fresh she could almost smell the fields on it.

"I'm going to get spoiled," she murmured and polished off her own glass of the fine red she'd tasted earlier.

"I aim to please," Lena said airily and stood to walk around the table and lean down for another long kiss. They were getting good at it, Alex eagerly losing the nervous noise in her head for long moments, shivering when Lena added stroking fingertips to the underside of her chin. "Come inside and warm up with me?"

Locking up the terrace doors behind her, Alex turned and nearly choked. With a coy look over her shoulder, Lena slowly dropped the robe, revealing a loose tank top style camisole trimmed in lace, a matching pair of little shorts snug to her ass. A slow turn showed the ensemble off to its best advantage and Lena soaked up that hot, open stare.

It was a deliberate show of femininity, the soft fabric falling over her hollows and curves, the contrast of the summer-leaf green to pale skin and dark hair. 

"Wow," Alex admired and suddenly, unexpectedly, found herself exhausted, wavering on her feet. Stepping over to wrap her in a hug, Lena noted how Alex leaned into her almost like a child would and she did her best to ignore the tug at her heartstrings. Tightening her grip around that slender, muscled waist, Lena cocked her head to one side and sized up the situation.

"Hey, Tiger? Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," Alex half-yawned, reaching up a hand to rub at her eyes.

"Come lie down and get some sleep. Just rest and get used to my body being close without the distraction of that bike of yours."

Dark eyes blinked owlishly, confused and disappointed and relieved. "Really?"

"Really. Neither of us are going anywhere for awhile, right?"

"Right. Okay, I'll be back in a few."

With the reprieve bolstering her flagging resources, Alex placed a quick, sloppy kiss on Lena's lips and toddled off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Your turn," she murmured when she emerged in a snug burgundy tank top and dark shorts, swapping out with Lena and climbing into the cool, smooth cottons on the huge bed. Already, she could feel the exhaustion pulling her away from her body's wants and confusions, to the succor of sleep. Halfway there, she was jostled by her companion, a smile stealing over her face. Really, Lena had been amazing with her, completely unfazed by all of her rattled nerves. Not wanting to lose the closeness they had already built, Alex forced away hesitation and rolled over to abruptly snuggle into Lena's heat. The throaty chuckle and the press of womanly curves made the effort worth it. Smiling affectionately, Lena settled her hands on the darkly red hair, teasing through loose curls and scratching gently at the scalp beneath.

"'Is nice," she slurred, already fading away, rubbing her cheek against the green silk that lay over Lena's belly. "Thanks, Lee…"

Finding herself more moved by the closeness than she would have expected, Lena continued to pet Alex's hair. This was something not exactly familiar, nor entirely comfortable to her, this easy intimacy. Being a Luthor was all hard angles and icy control. Never let a crack show for someone was always waiting to drive in a wedge and shatter the entire empire. Lena had always felt second best; there was no way she was going to be the weak link too.

All the drawn-out foreplay and coaxing kisses were one thing, but this… cuddling was something different. Yet, somehow, Lena relished it, the way Alex's strong, sleek body gradually fell into hers in a loosening sprawl, breath slow and warm over her belly. It was a trust not lightly given and she knew it.

Despite it not being even eight o'clock in the evening, Lena too felt the long day. Gently pressing a wearily grumbling Alex back, she snuggled lower in the bed and let their bodies melt together, Alex's head heavy and welcome on her shoulder.

"G'night, Tiger."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huffing with amusement, Alex rubbed her face into the silk camisole, hyper aware of the unfamiliar press of curves against her cheeks. This was certainly a position she had never been in, an intimacy as foreign as breathing water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Alex is on the Asexuality spectrum and what effect that has on her journey to accept herself as gay. I think it could also play into how long this seduction drags out and I may even do some editing to reflect that!

Sensation woke Alex gently: the roar of the nearby ocean, the flickering of the fireplace, the scent of a sweet and savory smoke. There was no comforting warmth against her back, which left a loneliness she wasn't expecting to feel quite so keenly.

Raising her head, she looked around the dimly-lit suite, noting only one robe tossed over one of the nearby chairs and the curtain pulled partly away from the terrace doors. Through the gap in the doors came a chilly breeze and the smoky smells. 

Reluctant to leave the warm bed, Alex nonetheless did so, heading for the restroom first. Using the facilities and then washing hands and face, she brushed her teeth to get rid of the now-sour remains of dinner and went to her companion. 

There was a clear crescent moon bright in the sky and reflected on the calm sea, highlighting Lena, wrapped in her robe with comically sock-clad feet propped up on a towel tossed over the railing. The little vape machine hung negligently from her right hand and she smiled over her shoulder.

"You taste good, Tiger."

Alex didn't bother with words, leaning down to kiss away the wisps of smoky vapor from that smile. There was a safety in the shroud of darkness, a psychological cushion from her own fears and perceived shortcomings. She buried one hand in Lena's thick hair and balanced herself against the chair with the other. "You brushed your teeth," she heard herself say inanely and Lena spluttered a low laugh against her lips.

"So did you. Pull up a chair for a few minutes. The light here is exquisite."

"Too true."

Pulling over the other chair, Alex sprawled back and soaked up the peaceful night. Bringing her feet down, Lena straightened up from her slouch and brought up the vape machine to release another puff of the scented smoke and vapor to the night. The quiet stayed easy between them, pleasantly spiced with a sense of anticipation, of inevitability. The more logical part of Alex's brain wondered how weird and awkward doing this with a complete stranger would have been. A quick fumble to take the edge off? How was that any different from the men she'd awkwardly slept with in the past? What exactly did Maggie expect of her anyway?

Her sigh was heavy, a melancholy that broke up the ease of the quiet night, but Lena did not ask with words, only her gaze drifting over to rest heavily on her companion. 

"Falling in love brought me to this place," Alex said stiffly, quiet as a breath. "Emotionally speaking. Figured out I shut off a whole part of myself, figured out I froze out my own sexuality, and I'm still figuring out exactly what that entails, y'know? And Maggie didn't… accept the offer, as it were. Bad timing, I guess."

The raw ache in her voice made Lena hurt with sympathy. 

"I'm not going to say something inane like 'her loss' to you, that's not fair," Lena said just as quietly and something occurred to her then, a clearing of her throat bringing Alex's refocusing attention. "So, I haven't been fair to you either."

"How's that?"

There was no mistaking the thread of wariness in the tone, and Lena reminded herself that this was a federal agent and she best tread carefully.

"Nothing so terrible. It's just… I've never said your name."

Alex was completely taken off guard by the strange confession and Lena plowed ahead, her gaze on her restless fingers where they played with the vape machine.

"It hits close to home and that's not fair to you."

A big part of Alex wanted to laugh then, a release of pressure from the sudden absurdity of all of this. It had honestly never occurred to her to be offended at the similarity of her own name to Lena's madman of a brother. Of course she was hurting, Lex was her brother. Alex couldn't imagine how she would feel if Kara went truly bad. The red kryptonite had been a horrifying glimpse that left scars.

Twisting in her chair, Alex reached out to coax Lena's chin around.

"Look me in the eye," she said somberly and waited for Lena to do just that. "Say it just once, to acknowledge it. Then you can keep calling me Tiger, because I've gotten sorta fond of that name."

A tremulous grin turned up the corners of Lena's mouth and she nodded. 

"Alex."

The heavy whisper was enough to draw them close again, something newer and deeper in the kiss. Setting aside the weight of their unexpectedly serious conversation, they concentrated on the heat once more rising between them. 

"Come back to bed," Alex murmured against Lena's lips. "Let me take a shot at warming you up."

"Sweet talker. I'm all yours."

Leaving behind the vape, Lena took Alex's offered hand and followed her inside. They locked up and drew the curtains before turning up the fireplace and tossing aside the bathrobes.

"Can I… turn on the bed lamp?" Alex asked shyly. "I'd really like to get a better look at this camisole."

"Of course you can. I wore it specifically for you."

"I'd hoped so."

In the warm yellow light from the lower-wattage bulb, Alex let her eyes rake over Lena's curves where they were obscured and highlighted both. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Lena stepped in close, their bodies not quite brushing. A skittish ripple shot though Alex's body when she rested both hands lightly on the curves of Lena's hips.

"I almost wore red."

"No, this brings out your eyes."

It was a sweet sentiment and made Lena smile. Giving Alex a little jostle, she coaxed at her, adding in a bit of bedroom eyes for effect. "Go on, gorgeous. Touch. Start gentle and I guarantee I'll enjoy it."

Taking the quiet encouragement to heart, Alex nodded jerkily and reached up to draw the back of her fingers over the bare skin of Lena's upper arm. Even the innocent touch raised the tiny, fine hairs there, a twitch running through her. That wandering hand drifted from elbow to waist, smoothing over the hidden curves to her back, feeling the discrete bands of ribs beneath. When her hand splayed open against the flat of shoulder blade, Lena took the invitation to step forward and press them together, breasts, bellies and thighs touching.

"Fu--ck," Alex stuttered brokenly, stunned by how different this closeness felt, how intent changed everything. She had hugged women many times over the years, and it had never felt like this, not until Maggie and now, this unexpected friend. 

Pleased with the reception, Lena rubbed her nose over the straining tendons in Alex's neck, her breath hot over flushed skin. When Alex's hands wandered more boldly over her arms and back, Lena offered incentive and reward in soft, nipping kisses along her neck, nosing under the darkly red hair to include the sensitive shell of her ear.

She saved the flash of teeth until those calloused hands crept down to the upper curve of her ass.

Yelping at the little bite behind her ear, Alex jerked her head and Lena laughed with delight before giving her a shove to sit on the bed with a bounce. Leaning over, she cupped Alex's jaw to kiss her thoroughly, putting some real lust into the slide of lips and tongue. When she finally straightened up, she kept her hands there, stroking thumbs over the round cheekbones and at the edges of those soft lower eyelids. "You have gorgeous eyes. Has anyone ever told you that? So deep and expressive."

The soft compliment wiped away the bamboozled look and brought up a shy flush. It was endearing, but even more so was Alex leaning forward to press her forehead to Lena's sternum. Having wanted the opportunity anyway, Lena simply slid her hands into the flyaway strands of dark russet hair, caressing the curve of scalp and neck.

"And your hair is so fine. I like it."

"Genetics," Alex murmured against the green silk in an attempt at levity. Not sure what to do with her hands, she ran them over the curves of Lena's thighs.

"Excellent genetics. I'll spare you the embarrassment of complimenting your folks."

Huffing with amusement, Alex rubbed her face into the silk camisole, hyper aware of the unfamiliar press of curves against her cheeks. This was certainly a position she had never been in, an intimacy as foreign as breathing water.

The first real vulnerable sound Lena made was the slide of those curious hands under the silk and over the tender curve of her belly. There was something in the work-roughened calluses barely softened with lotion and care that gave Lena a jolting thrill of arousal. So much of her life was striving for the power of her slick, corporate perfection world, and the reminder of hard work and violence in Alex's hands shook her. She'd never forgotten the adrenaline rush at catching the tail end of the brutal brawl with that assassin before Lena herself had picked up Alex's fallen gun and shot him at the first opportunity. 

Over the curve of waist and up the corrugation of ribs those tender, brutal hands wandered, sliding around to the front again, thumbs stroking the divot of navel, the silk whispering against both their skins. Alex relished how Lena trembled under her touch, thrilled that the unexpected hotspot of that hidden belly button earned her a raw moan and a tug at her hair. 

"Close your eyes," Lena ordered with her voice gone deeper and rougher. Keeping a hand cupped around Alex's head, she grabbed the front of the camisole and skinned away the silk to toss it blindly away. The fabric had been a semi-familiar sensation to Alex's senses, the living warmth of the woman beneath an unsubtle tease against her nerve endings. 

This bareness, the skin to skin press in such an intimate pose, the sheer warmth and softness… it was the best sort of homecoming. Lena tensed pleasantly at the sensual tickle of nose and eyelashes and open mouth breathing hot against her. Strong, slim arms curled around her waist, pulling her in to stand between Alex's knees.

"God, you smell good."

The harsh, sexy note in her voice made Alex sound hungry and not a little dangerous, sending a thrill through the body she was exploring. Blindly, she nuzzled at satiny soft skin and cataloged away reactions in both of their bodies as best she could through the lusty haze.

Alex was not at all used to feeling like this. She was a lifetime of deadening down what she was capable of feeling, a too-recent blow to her awakening sexuality, and so, so many secrets locked up behind her eyes. But the time had come to be more than those things, to become more of herself.

Lena gasped and her fingers clenched in red strands when Alex licked at the xiphoid process, imagining that she could feel the little bone spur at the base of the sternum. With wet lips and humid breath, she traced down the nearly hidden linea alba(*), the groove from sternum to pelvic bone where the abdominal muscles anchored, soaking up how Lena's breath grew more and more labored as she drew near that cute little dimple of navel. Completely enthralled with the reactions she was getting, Alex hunched up and yanked at Lena's thighs so that she could coil her tongue around that sensitive little pucker.

There was nothing feigned about how Lena dropped her head back and groaned. It was a hotspot too few lovers exploited in favor of the more obvious. Thankfully, Alex didn't seem to mind the punishing grip in her hair, now exploding wildly from Lena's clenched fists. When that soft, curious mouth sealed to her skin to suckle and lick in earnest, Lena actually sobbed and her knees shook against the bed. There was some stifled, tremulous sound rumbling in Alex's mouth and throat.

It might have been almost a growl.

"T--Tiger, let up."

With a blast of something like fear, Alex jerked back, but was stopped with that bossy grip to be dragged into a long, wet kiss.

"I need to lie down before my knees give out. Jeezus, are you sure you've never done this before?"

With a little lick to the tip of Alex's nose, Lena retrieved her hands to carelessly strip off the brief shorts and shakily crawl into the huge bed to sprawl out as though dropped from a height. After a moment, she fired her companion a feline glare.

"Well? Get your ass over here. I am far from done with you."

 

*= The linea alba (Latin, white line) is a fibrous structure that runs down the midline of the abdomen in humans and other vertebrates. In humans linea alba runs from the xiphoid process to the pubic symphysis. The name means white line and the linea alba is indeed white, being composed mostly of collagen connective tissue.  
It is formed by the fusion of the aponeuroses of the abdominal muscles, and it separates the left and right rectus abdominis muscles. In muscular individuals its presence can be seen on the skin, forming the depression between the left and right halves of a "six pack".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how she loved that slow flush of bashful pleasure. It wouldn't last long, Alex was too strong of a personality and would settle into this new part of her life very quickly. To be a part of that was an honor and as much of a turn on as any caress. When Lena pulled Alex close to kiss her, there was something new there, a deeper fire of emotion and not merely hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the rating jumps up here, folks. Buckle up!
> 
> Happy Winter Solstice/Yule, everyone.

For a moment, Alex only stared, her eyes black, hot pools as she drank in the sight of this very feminine woman laid out in little more than a scrap of something black and lacy still covering her. There was nothing left of the carefully curated calm of Lena's day to day life, her breath heavy, pale complexion flushed, and expression raw and open. Finally shaking herself out, Alex knelt over her supine lover-to-be, while Lena marveled at the greyhound lines of her, broad-shouldered and lean. Alex was misleadingly slender, almost hiding the coiled strength of her. Drawn to that spot she had discovered, Alex once more licked a wet stripe onto Lena's belly for another throaty sound of encouragement, before meandering her way upward. 

For her part, Lena clenched her hands into fists in order not to grab those tickling bobbed hairs as they caressed over her torso. They were just long enough to tease at her nipples, Alex's mouth and nose hot against her sternum, not wandering off her center line, a hint of stress in her labored breathing.

Part of being a good leader was knowing when to adapt; Lena had never understood ruling exclusively with an uncompromising, iron hand. God knows her mother had done enough of that. Encouragement could be even more powerful than cold orders and this skittish cheetah of a woman needed that.

"Alex, please."

It was no accident that she used that almost taboo name and it earned the shudder of visceral reaction she wanted. Caught up in the spell of Lena's warmly scented body once more, Alex roved further afield, testing the softness of a breast until that hard nipple brushed up between her nose and upper lip. Lena unclenched her hand to encouragingly touch the darkly red hair again, not pulling this time, groaning at the sweep of that narrow nose against her areola. 

Willing patience, Lena rubbed at Alex's scalp with soft fingertips, gasping at a searching tongue.

"That's it… nice and gentle. Perfect."

Licking became suckling and Alex moaned with Lena, caught between nervous hovering and wanting to be close.

"Come kiss me, Tiger."

Obeying the gentle order, Alex squawked into Lena's mouth as there were suddenly hands skimming up her still-clothed belly. Sharp teeth gripping not quite painfully at her lower lip forced Alex to freeze, her whole body trembling with the sensuality and danger. Red-painted nails scratched lightly at her, slowly hiking up the soft cotton to get at those tense abdominals. 

"Sexy," Lena purred as she released her prize with a sensual lick and arched up to steal more kisses even as her hands tugged at Alex's waist. Warm and silky, their naked bellies touching was a shock, the cradle of Lena's raised knees a haven Alex had too long denied herself. "Is this okay?"

Those depthless, dark eyes only blinked owlishly for a long moment before Alex nodded jerkily. "Yeah… yeah, I'm okay." She breathed harder, hips jerking as Lena teased sharp nails at the small of her back and soaked up that desperate, guttural groan. "You feel amazing."

There was a note of puzzlement under the shyness even as Alex ducked down to nuzzle at Lena's windpipe. She was absorbing the sensation of their bodies nestled so close, the softness of breasts against her own, those tender hands slowly running up and down her back, hiking up the shirt further on every pass.

"So do you. Slender but solid, soft in all the right places," Lena complimented and relished the way she could feel Alex smile against her skin. The inexperienced woman was a natural at this, mouth open and adoring, fingers lightly playing at Lena's hair, careful not to yank the tumbled strands. That care and tenderness was completely intoxicating to Lena, having never been afforded enough of either. "Roll to the side, babe."

"Am I too heavy?" Alex questioned and they rearranged themselves to lay on their sides and Lena pet back the wild reddish strands back from her worried expression.

"Not at all, but you've got me antsy as hell and I'd like to be naked with you."

Oh, how she loved that slow flush of bashful pleasure. It wouldn't last long, Alex was too strong of a personality and would settle into this new part of her life very quickly. To be a part of that was an honor and as much of a turn on as any caress. When Lena pulled Alex close to kiss her, there was something new there, a deeper fire of emotion and not merely hormones.

Half propped up on her elbow, Alex trailed her free hand down Lena's side, thumb veering off to caress the curve of breast for a long moment, relishing the low note earned. Lena was softer than she, narrower in shoulder and hip and stunningly pale, particularly against her dark hair. Even a gentle rake from blunt fingernails left behind a rosy streak that took moments to fade. 

"You must bruise spectacularly."

Lena tried not to laugh at the soft-spoken speculation, but a snerk escaped anyway. Groaning at herself, Alex would have rolled away had she not been grabbed in a choking, full-bodied embrace. 

"Yes and no," Lean deadpanned, but there was a definite thrum of amusement there. "At least they fade quickly. Are you going to mark me, agent?"

Muttering something obscene, Alex responded to the blatant come-on with rough kisses and her roving hand getting back to work. Over the soft curve of Lena's hip and upper thighs, she relished the silky skin before returning to the strip of lace, tugging at it. With a little giggling and squirming, the lacy underwear was finally tossed away and Alex seemed at a sudden loss. Not ready to lose their momentum to nerves, Lena decided now was the time to be pushy. 

Abruptly, she twisted to shove Alex onto her back, yanking the tanktop away to leave the bobbed hair fanned out in a messy halo. The woman looked a little shell-shocked and frankly, horny as hell. Grinning wickedly, Lena made an impatient sound and grabbed the lower hem of the thin, tight shorts Alex wore, yanking the fabric as high up her left thigh as possible. Even as Alex made a confused, questioning sound-- not quite a word-- Lena straddled that thigh, slid wetly down the firm muscles, rutting against them, caressing and pinching at her own nipples, head arched back with a guttural moan.

Alex's eyes were as big as saucers at the show.

"You did that, Tiger," she growled, rocking against Alex's firmly muscled flesh, more than ready to just got off already! As though drawn by a magnet, Alex sat up, their foreheads nearly colliding, eyes locked. "You did… that."

Alex had never felt fully participatory in anyone's pleasure before, not hers, not her partner's. Sex had been a task expected of her and held little if any enjoyment. Until now. In a few words of praise, in the hot smear of Lena's need on her skin, part of her came home. With a hard, messy kiss that landed more on Lena's chin than her mouth, Alex ducked down to tangle her mouth with those red-painted nails at rosy nipples. Lena's voice swooped from baritone to second soprano and she happily teased her fingers over that avid mouth in lewd encouragement before she reached out shakily and found Alex's strong arm.

The clench of her nails was echoed in the teeth at her breast.

"Give-- fuck-- give me your hand."

It took a long moment for the throaty words to get through the white noise in Alex's brain, endorphins and a building flood of oxytocin turning her intellect to feral noise. Wet heat and the ridges of teeth made her head jerk back, eyes wide in shock. Lena suckled hard at the digits, wetting them down in preparation to send them afield. All Alex could inanely think of was all of the mundane tasks those fingers did, index and middle like dance partners, supporting each other in everything from firing a gun to holding a pen. Lena licking at the creases and calluses made her whimper shamelessly. 

The orgasm caught Lena by surprise, her teeth clenching in a pleasurable grimace and gasping whines mixing with the choking sound of Alex's unexpected sex jolt at having incisors clamping painfully tight into her index finger, her entire middle trapped from knuckle to nail. Alex barely noted the pain as she watched in awe as her lover trembled and that pale torso gloriously flushed hot and rosy. After long moments, Lena began to unwind, prying her sharp teeth from Alex's skin and soothing with her tongue. Something that might have been, "sorry," was breathed out and Alex rubbed her wet fingers over Lena's bottom lip.

Giggling breathlessly, Lena shoved Alex flat before dropping onto her hands, her hair swinging down to tickle at them both. Any faint offense Alex might have taken, was stuttered out on a broken breath as Lena rocked her hips a final time to prove that the heat and wet were no illusion. "You did that," she whispered sensually and slowly collapsed to rest atop her lover. "Well we did, I suppose."

That earned her a soft chuckle and a hug.

Taking a deep breath, Lena gathered herself in preparation to move, voice strengthening. "Gimmie a sec and I'll give you a hand, Tiger."

"Actually, I think I'm good."

Alex sounded calm and a bit bewildered, with an undercurrent of gentle amusement. Propping herself up on her elbows, Lena swept away a tendril of hair from one squinted eye and ducked in for a sweet kiss. "Did we get you off too?"

"I'm honestly not sure, but I'm tired and relaxed enough now to not really care, if that makes sense?"

"Baby, it's your body and I am one hundred percent about whatever you want to do with it."

Alex didn't quite know what to say to that, but was completely warmed by the cheerful respect.

After a bit more kissing and cuddling, Lena sat up with a groan and stretched. Because she could-- and she appreciated the show of physicality-- Alex caressed her skin, giving that sensitive navel pets until Lena batted her hand away. "Later, sexy. Let me clean up and then more sleep sounds marvelous."

Completely uncaring that she was stark naked, Lena left the bed and turned down the gas fireplace before heading into the bathroom. Alex watched her go before glancing down at her own, relaxed body. She almost felt as like she should introduce herself, as though she were meeting a stranger.

The toilet flushed and water ran before naked feet padded back out, Lena leaning over Alex, upside-down, to share a grin with her. "If you shift around to sleep like an adult and not a sleepy toddler, I brought a damp washcloth to clean up a bit."

"Ha, ha, comedian," Alex sassed as she squirmed around until she was no longer sprawled sideways on the bed. She was rewarded with a quick kiss before Lena gently drew the washcloth over her face and throat. The fabric still carried a bit of heat from the tap and Lena's body where it had lain over her shoulder. The sensuous trail of the cloth down her torso almost got Alex's motor running again, but she decided that she would just enjoy the attention and save everything else for later. While Lena moved further south, Alex let her hand rove over what pale, bare skin she could reach. Quickly, the sticky evidence of their lovemaking was wiped away, but the memory was pressed deeply into Alex's memories now. Tugging the shorts to some semblance of order, Lena purred, "there ya go, Tiger. You want your shirt?"

A scoff burbled out of Alex's chest. "No, I'm good. Stop fussing and c'mere."

"Just let me get the lights."

In the dim illumination of the fire and moonlight creeping though the edges of the window shades, Lena paused to take in the relaxed sprawl of her lover.

"Are you a cuddler?"

It was an unexpected question and Alex forced herself to pay attention despite being mostly asleep. Her smile was lazy and warm as she reached out an arm to curl her hand up invitingly. "Possibly not by design, but there's no getting away from it with Kara for a sister. You can cling all you want. Or not. I'm good with either."

Relieved, Lena crept over, nervous now at casual affection, no matter that she'd only just been rutting against this woman in desperation. That coaxing hand twining into her dark hair was soothing and she settled in to rest her head on Alex's shoulder and lay against her side. With the covers wearily dragged over them and fingertips sleepily rubbing at her scalp, Lena felt a rare sense of peacefulness.

"Nite, Lee," came the soft words to caress her to fully rest.

"Nite, Al," she couldn't resist the final tease and slipped away to the sound of Alex's huff of amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuckling warmly, Lena trailed little kisses over her face. "STEM talk as foreplay. Kinky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While slogging through this chapter, at one point I yelled at my IM buddies: [1:21:58 AM] Shatterpath: OMG, ALEX WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND JUST LET ME GET YOU LAID gawd... the nervous, rambling motormouth syndrome clearly is not based in genetics...

Lena was awoken with an involuntary squeal as something tickly and cold slithered against her shoulder blades in contrast to the warm mouth teasing at her spine.

"Al! You sadist!"

Chuckling, Alex shifted her strong arms to lightly pin Lena in place so that she could continue to mouth at her shoulders. "Mornin', sleepyhead. I've brought you sunshine and coffee."

Now that she mentioned it, there was indeed sunshine and fresh air lightening the suite. Finally peeling open one hazy green eye, Lena half rolled onto her back to smile. "Such service. Wait. Are you dressed and showered?"

That set Alex to grinning widely. "Lena, I've had a light breakfast, gone for a long jog on the beach, checked in with work and my sister, cleaned up our small mess from last night and, yes, showered and dressed."

And cool, aloof, worldly, corporate CEO Lena Luthor, whose last name struck terror in the hearts of many… pouted at her.

"You overachiever, I'm on vacation!"

The petulant whine finished what the pout had started, cracking Alex up. She made no attempt to fight being tugged down so that Lena could smooch the crease of amusement beside her nose.

"Let me up, I need the bathroom and coffee."

"Mmm, kay," Alex hummed as lazily as her roving hand. She was as delighted with Lena's frustrated noise when squirming away as she was with the smooth curves of her body. "This place is ridiculous, by the way. Thanks for bringing us here."

A couple of minutes passed before Lena padded back in and took a long drought from the mug left on the bedside table before sprawling out against Alex's relaxed body similarly as she had done the night before. "My pleasure."

There was no mistaking Alex gasping softly at the open-handed caress over her bare middle. She'd pulled on a clean sportsbra and underwear after showering, as well as her sleep shorts, and that left plenty of bared skin to be explored. It was a warm kiss exchanged, laced with toothpaste and coffee. They were getting a sense of being familiar with one another now, an affection based in friendship and attraction.

"So," Lena said in a brisk, businesslike tone completely inappropriate for the current activities. "I feel I was denied a chance to properly explore you and would very much like to correct this egregious oversight."

Amusement danced in Alex's gaze, even as her expression was as deadpan as her voice. "Should I take minutes of our meeting, Miss Luthor?"

It was Lena's turn to laugh before wiping away Alex's mock serious expression with more kisses. "You're mouthy. I like that."

Alex wanted to sink into the kisses, into the intent behind them, but was still far too aware of her nervous fear of the unknown. But faint hearts never won fair ladies, or whatever. "Uh, yeah, explore away. I really don't have a real clue what the hell I like, this has never been any fun, but there's gotta be something right? So yeah…"

From wry and suave to a stammering mess in a matter of heartbeats. Yep, Lena was definitely charmed. Kissing her lover silent, she stroked gentle fingertips over Alex's dramatic face until those restless eyes settled on hers once more. "No stress, Tiger. You are far from a hardship. We talk and explore and find out what one another likes."

Sitting up suddenly, she threw a leg over Alex's hips and settled herself imperiously atop her. For a moment, she let Alex ogle, and was pleased at those callused, sensitive hands settling on her thighs. Then she leaned over to nuzzle that proud, beautiful face.

There was something about being hidden, almost embraced, by the fall of dark hair around them that calmed Alex. Another reminder to sight and smell that she was with a woman, assuaging a craving that had stewed in her for too long. 

"Sounds good," Alex heard herself breathe hoarsely and drank up further kisses that relaxed as much as aroused. Once her prey was sufficiently distracted, Lena sat back, grinning wolfishly at the hiss of pleasure she earned from those tickly ribbons of hair across Alex's skin. 

"See, found something you like already."

Despite the weight of arousal unfamiliar and intimidating, Alex had to chuckle. "Totally, but…"

The fear of rejection and humiliation was a powerful motivator for retreat, no matter how commanding the personality, and the emotional road-rash from Maggie's rejection still ached. Grinding both palms into her eyesockets for a moment, Alex breathed, taking in the scents of the room, the faint wisps of the vape machine, the ocean and sand, but most importantly, the blend of their two bodies and breath. It was calming, pushing back that ache she was pretty sure she would never completely lose, and brought her back to the moment. When brown eyes peered up again, Lena was right where she had been before, watching quietly, her expression open and fond.

For a badass federal agent, the woman had a hell of an expressive face. One day, Lena hoped to see her in action when gunplay wasn't part of the festivities. A little crease of determination appeared between Alex's brows and she glanced down at her prone body. "I do like it. But, uh, I think I'm a little overdressed?"

"Well, we can take care of that."

Running both hands up strong ribs, Lena tucked her thumbs under the edge of the sportsbra, relishing how Alex once again caught her breath. It was a tiny, vulnerable sound as telling as a heartbeat monitor would be to an MD. Curling her spine, Lena spilled her wild mane onto Alex's belly and grinned when the constricting fabric was roughly wrestled away. When she dragged the soft, tickling tendrils over those pretty breasts, the sound Alex made was enough to melt the hardest hearts… or libidos. 

With some blasphemous muttering through what sounded like gritted teeth, Alex squirmed as Lena ducked down to kiss and lick at her skin, a soft touch on the vulnerable windpipe and the tender hollow cradled by collarbones, a little more pressure and just a hint of teeth over the hard plate of sternum. "I'm curious what you feel like," Lena hummed against Alex's skin, relishing how she trembled in response. "How you taste."

With deliberate intent, Lena kept her mouth soft and gentle as she wandered off to explore a half-hard nipple, dragging her mane across its twin. It was a deeply primitive ego boost to hear the strangled sounds of pleasure from her lover, to feel how her strong hands moved to touch herself and Lena both. When she shifted to pay attention to the other nipple, Alex whined protest to the loss of contact, then groaned at the splay of hair deliberately tossed over the terrain already covered. Catching Alex's hand to stay at her breast, she mouthed at nipple and fingers both, just as Alex had done to her the night before. 

"You're lovely," Lena mumbled, deciding to continue her explorations south. "And so responsive."

Alex didn't miss the smile pressed into her tense belly and it was strangely calming. This was her experience, true, but it was a shared one. Refocused now, she reached down to palm Lena's skull, caressing over the curves of flesh over bones, noting that her lover leaned into the touches.

Not in this alone at all.

With a sinuous twist, Alex suddenly sat up, forcing Lena to do the same, but any questions were cut off in a wet, messy kiss. Giggling, Lena resituated her weight onto her knees and shuffled forward to be embraced fully, lean, powerful arms gripping her close. Both of them made happy sounds as their bare torsos nestled together.

"I've got a lot of words rattling around in my head," Alex found herself rambling against Lena's mouth, unaware that those green eyes had opened to check her expression. "But most of them can wait, I think. And I'm nervous, but I think in a good way now. Thank you for that. And I'm definitely overdressed, because I'm nervous, but wired."

"Good," Lena murmured back just as softly. "That's how it should be. When you're ready, I'd really like to yank your wires."

The burst of laughter carried away much of Alex's accumulated nerves and had them properly hugging for long moments.

"I had no idea sex could be fun," Alex commented almost wistfully and allowed herself to be shoved flat.

"Better late than never, hot stuff," Lena said happily and ducked down to return her attention to the muscled midriff she was getting to know. "And I'll easily admit that this is more fun than I've ever had, particularly the laughing. You're a delight. May I take these off?"

Swallowing hard, Alex steeled herself against nerves and nodded. A pointed look from those green eyes made her answer verbally. "Yes, you can."

As she had been doing earlier, Lena nuzzled that flat, muscled belly, but this time she curled her hands into the soft shorts to tug them down. With seeming no regard for their combined weight, Alex arched up and Lena relished the flex of all that slim musculature. With a little squirming and pulling the last of the fabrics separating them was tossed away.

"Fuck, that's sexy," she complimented and licked at the shallow ridges of muscle to get them to twitch to life again. Unlike Lena herself, Alex just giggled ticklishly and squirmed away when attention was focused on her navel, but she definitely liked caresses at the surrounding muscles. When red painted nails slipped into the coarse dark hairs to search out the wet hidden away, the quiet barrage of hoarse sex noises from Alex took on a new pitch.

"Lee… I…"

Now, sure their little trip here was, at its heart, for a carnal purpose, but Lena wouldn't dream of ignoring the plea in her lover's voice. Stifling down her own frustrations-- this wasn't about her-- Lena crawled back up Alex's body and draped herself all over her. She was careful to make sure they touched everywhere possible as well as tucking her thigh up between Alex's as subtle reminder that she was okay to feel like this.

"Breathe, lover. Nice and easy, that's it."

Torn between panic and exasperation, Alex fought wanting to bolt from the room, from the overpowering need. But there was no escaping herself and she knew it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and couldn't meet Lena's eyes when the other woman propped herself up on her elbows.

"Tiger, I told you, we're on your schedule. This is about your pleasure, gorgeous, and you'll be ready when you're ready. I'm not some weak-ego male who sees your pace as something I want to control or critique. Besides, you could have gone with a quickie with a stranger to try this out with and you let me in instead." 

"Frankly, the idea of doing this with a stranger doesn't sound appealing in the least," Alex scoffed, embarrassed, but sweetly so. "I'm overthinking this."

"That's okay. Smart women are sexy."

"I'd ask you about that field generator you created for the hospital gala that Winn can't shut up about, but mechanical engineering was never my forte."

Chuckling warmly, Lena trailed little kisses over her face. "STEM talk as foreplay. Kinky."

Spluttering with laughter, the lovers cuddled and calmed as they rambled on about their various scientific pursuits.

"It sounds like you miss it," Alex noted and Lena sighed.

"I do, but the family business isn't going to run itself."

It was a sobering moment to have while naked and a bit frustrated. Internally, Alex couldn't help but wonder how badly Clark would freak out to see her now. The snerk of gallows humor wasn't feigned. When Lena raised a brow at her, Alex merely shook her head and pet back those tickling tresses she liked so much.

"So, you willing to take one more shot at this with me?"

"Of course. Anything you want. That reminds me, I meant to ask earlier how you felt about penetration."

The reflexive embarrassment over Lena's bluntness made Alex sigh at herself. Still, it was nice to be asked, to have such regard shown to her by a lover.

"Truthfully? It could be part of what's making me freeze up. I dunno."

"Too close to past uncomfortable experiences maybe?"

"Maybe. Sorry."

Making a rude noise, Lena ducked down to kiss Alex thoroughly, chasing back the mortification. "Nothing to be sorry for. Heteronormative mental programming has just left you with a lot of new ground to cover."

"You're remarkably good at this."

The wry observation made Lena shrug and look a little bashful. "Like I said, boarding school was an education in more than the obvious ways."

"That's not what I meant."

Sighing, Lena once more propped herself on her elbows. "Alex," she said seriously, once more carefully using the name, "I like you and I honestly don't have a lot of friends. Most people wouldn't come within a ten foot radius of a Luthor unless they were after something. You and Kara are a gift to me. This?" She gestured to where their naked bodies were still nestled together. "This is an easy progression of affection and respect."

It took real effort for Alex not to tease her about the obvious crush on her sister, but that would be a mood killer neither of them needed. Something in her expression must have given away that her thoughts were wandering because Lena pressed a bossy finger over her lips.

"No, don't say it, smartass. In fact, I'm going to pull an attitude with you. Grab that pillow with both hands and keep your mouth shut unless it directly pertains to what I intend to do you with great relish."

"Bossy," Alex mumbled and that finger pressed harder.

"Shush, you. I'll make it worth your while, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying a bit of loving attention to still-erect nipples, Lena continued on her journey, slithering down Alex's body. She paid plenty of attention to all the silky skin available to her, noting scars dotting the landscape but paying them no heed. They were like the secrets held in this woman that Lena never expected to be a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Google search was: 'watch one, teach one, do one' and the real saying is, 'see one, do one, teach one'. It was too good a mistake to pass up, so I incorporated it!  
> Also, 'Close enough for horseshoes, hand grenades and thermonuclear war,' was a favorite saying of an old friend of mine.

Completely amused and faintly relieved to be bossed about, Alex gave Lena a 'happy now?' look and took a good grip on the pillow under her head.

"Very nice," Lena complimented and abruptly sat up to situate herself at Alex's side, leaving her feeling chilled and exposed. But the brush of a warm hand over her bareness soothed away the nerves that seemed to come and go like the tides. "Watch my eyes, not my hand. Just feel."

That gentle, deep voice was soothing and arousing at the same time. Trying not to give into overthinking yet again, Alex latched onto that voice, the clear green eyes, the warm hand on her skin.

"Perfect, Tiger. Just keep your eyes on me."

The uncomfortable past warred with present need, yet Alex let her legs nudge apart when that roving hand prodded gently. Caressing inner thigh and the soft crease where the hairs grew thin and wild made her whine and Lena's teeth flashed in a wicked grin.

"You underestimate what a turn-on it can be to just really want to be involved."

It was true, the tension of excitement pooling in her guts, mixing with the stress that refused to go away. Sensing that, Lena pushed again, slipping her exploring fingers into the sweet wet awaiting her, soaking up the hiss of response, Alex's dark eyes gone black and hazy in her nakedly needy face.

Lena had fucked girls before, rough or tender, but never like this. Never like this accomplished, powerful woman so completely out of touch with this part of her own physicality. It was heady and sobering at the same time. Stroking smoothly around the engorged, oversensitive clit, she watched Alex's eyes flutter almost closed, her breath rough and stifled in the back of her throat.

"If only you could see how beautiful you are like this."

At this point, Lena just wanted an orgasm for her pal. No frills, just an outlet for her nerves and stress, just proof that she could do this with another girl. Technique could wait. 

Reaching further, she swirled around in the wet before returning her touch to stroke Alex's clit again, this time in earnest. Everything about Alex screamed her conflict, the need and fear, but she did not ask to stop.

"Come on now, you're safe."

That last whisper was the trigger, a groan like pain squeezed out of Alex's lungs as their combined efforts were finally enough. Tension gripped her body for long moments through the hard ripples of orgasm, all of those delicious muscles flexing and relaxing in time. Pleased at the results, Lena carefully shifted her wet fingers so that her whole hand curled tenderly around Alex's groin. Even that small movement earned a moan that Lena enjoyed listening to as she half laid herself along Alex's side to rest her head against her upper chest. After a moment, she felt Alex release the pillow to pet her head distractedly. It was invitation enough and she shifted around to look into her lover's face.

"Now that the edge is off, Agent Sexy, do you have any objections to my doing some more exploring?"

A bit dazed, Alex shook her head in response to the gentle question. "That was…"

That brought on Lena's wicked grin and she leaned in to kiss Alex, sweet and hot. "That was not at all my best work, just an appetizer really, to whet the appetite."

The lusty heat that might have banked to some semblance of calm in those expressive dark eyes flared to life again and Lena soaked up the thrill of that scorching look. There was no denying the emotional high of just being so wanted by someone else.

"Well," Alex started to say, but had to pause to swallow hard. "Appetite has never been a problem in my family."

Having witnessed how the sisters could eat, Kara in particular, Lena found herself in hysterics once again, catching her breath before she kissed away Alex's smug grin. "You enjoy that, don't you?"

"What? Making you laugh? Or being a smartass?"

"Yes," Lena murmured distractedly, once more straddling Alex and nuzzling her way lower. "And, for the record, I appreciate the laughs. You have no idea how much."

"Can I quote you on that?"

Snickering, Lena smacked Alex on the hip even as she nipped at her throat.

"Hey!"

"Well, I need some way to keep you in check, don't I?"

"By biting me?"

Checking to see that Alex's smile matched her jovial tone of voice, Lena was satisfied that there was no seriousness to the complaint and even cheekily pressed her teeth into a collarbone to prove a point. The not-quite-a-bite earned another of those sharp gasps that were addictive, fingers briefly clenching in Lena's hair. "You can pull a bit," she murmured as she trailed lips and tongue ever downward. "As long as you remember that I'm attached."

"Oh--okay. God… Lee…"

Paying a bit of loving attention to still-erect nipples, Lena continued on her journey, slithering down Alex's body. She paid plenty of attention to all the silky skin available to her, noting scars dotting the landscape but paying them no heed. They were like the secrets held in this woman that Lena never expected to be a part of.

Tension once more flexed Alex's muscles, but fled when Lena simply tugged herself from that callused grip and kissed her way down the same thigh that she'd ridden the night before. There was only a small resistance when she imperiously wedged herself between Alex's knees and sat up. "So you're a scientist, right?"

Momentarily confused by the matter-of-fact question in contrast to the carnal activities, Alex took a moment to nod. "Uh, yeah."

Smugly pleased with the ragged answer, Lena nodded and ran her hands up Alex's thighs. "So research is second nature to you. And I can assume that you've done some visual exploration in this area?"

Oh, that embarrassed flush was delicious. Waggling a hand in a 'so-so' gesture, Alex struggled to find words. "I, uh, haven't really found a lot of time for, uh… research."

"Fair enough," Lena soothed and hooked her hands under Alex's knees to hike them up. "So watch one, teach one, do one."

Even as Lena pressed open-mouthed kisses to Alex's knee, that scientist brain geared up, furrowing her brows. "Did you just misquote, 'see one, do one, teach one,' at me?"

"Close enough for horseshoes, hand grenades and thermonuclear war," Lena sassed and mouthed her way along the soft skin of her lover's inner thigh.

"Isn't the expression 'close enough for government work'?"

The breathless quality of the comment made it amusing and Lena gave Alex a wry look. "You tell me, special agent, FBI. Now, while the banter is great fun, right now there is a far better task this smart mouth is capable of, hmm?"

Swallowing hard, Alex's wide-eyed stare grew darker with arousal and her fingers clenched into the bedding. Satisfied, Lena returned to her pleasant task, grinning when Alex raggedly caught her breath as that trailing mane tickled over her pubes. When Lena flashed teeth over that tight tendon, high on her thigh, Alex nearly shouted, voice strangled in her chest, becoming a high-pitched whine when a warm tongue licked along the seam of groin and leg. Passing over her end goal, Lena repeated the long lick on the other side, relishing the sweat and sex juices. This was a messy, intimate act and she intended on enjoying it thoroughly. 

Sprawling out on her belly, Lena nosed over the wiry brown hairs and licked at the wet lingering from all the fooling around. Alex could only gasp and hang on for dear life as an only half-realized fantasy played out. She'd never let anyone try this before, to unnerved by the intimacy of it, but the tender exploration of that tongue and the blast of hot breath through her pubic hair derailed her upper brain completely, leaving her little more than a raw nerve. Pleased with the noises coming from her inexperienced lover, Lena shifted her hands to stroke down the insides of the straining thighs at her ears and gently peeled open her savory treat. When she wrapped her lips around that straining clit and suckled lightly, the noises Alex made moved past anything sounding remotely like English. They were barely human. 

Humming happily, Lena kept her mouth busy while she gently pet both thumbs over the wet softness at her chin, careful to stay on the outside. It was an easy concession to make for her lover's comfort. She did however, switch positions briefly, just to get a better taste. That got a fist in her hair, which made her pause, but Alex was definitely not pulling her away.

The second orgasm took a bit more effort and doubtlessly scandalized anyone within earshot of the half-open terrace door, but neither woman gave a damn in those heady moments. Writhing in a physical high as potent as any pain, Alex didn't even hear the hoarse racket she was making and completely forgot that she wasn't supposed to yank at the handful of long hair in her fist. Given the circumstances, Lena was willing to forgive the sting.

Gentling her suckling, Lena let Alex begin to calm, happily licking her chops as she climbed back up that strong, powerful frame she had been so enjoying. The hand that had pulled so hard at her scalp was gentle now, touching her face in something like wonder. It was sweet and Lena had to remind herself that getting attached would be a stupid move. Brown eyes were deep and dark and soft and wondrous, eliciting a jolt more emotion than hormones.

Getting attached would be such a stupid, stupid move. 

Far from being exhausted, Alex was energized, sitting up to wrap Lena up in a tight embrace, kissing her enthusiastically. Those strong abs against her own ache made Lena whine in the back of her throat, the sound making Alex smile. "I gotcha, babe, hang on."

With enticing effortlessness, Alex shifted Lena to her right side where she could press up against a hip bone and lean her back against a bent leg. Anchoring her left arm around her for leverage, Alex stroked the right down Lena's torso, sparing quick caresses for breasts and belly.

"That was amazing," Alex murmured sweetly as her hand wandered lower and lower. "Inspiring even. When my brain starts working again, I'm sure I'm gonna be stunned, but right now, I want you."

Captivated, Lena groaned and kissed her desperately, squirming her own hand down to help out. They both caught a breath at the wet awaiting their tangled touch, Alex relishing the softness, how it was familiar and yet completely new. Encouraging words were forgotten as the whorls on Alex's fingertips found their goal, mapping the uneven terrain of Lena's most obvious pleasure.

"You feel good," she murmured lowly, their lips brushing in soft, trembling kisses, eyes half open to watch the other. For all that Alex had never done this before, she was a scientist and an avid observer and intuitive as hell. Just imagining how good she would get with practice made up for any fumbling. Lena cupped her hand around that exploring touch in encouragement, gripped tight around the back of Alex's neck with the other.

There wasn't a lot of maneuvering room, but Alex was perfectly happy to let the slow roll of Lena's hips rub her clit against fingertips. It got even better when the soft begging started up.

"Inside? Please? I like it and missed my chance last night."

"Anything. What do you want?"

"A couple-- oh god!"

The same two fingers she'd bit so hard in the night slipped through the copious slick to search out the source, thrusting slow and deep. The intimacy of the act gave Alex a euphoric jolt, thrilled her with the close, humid cling around her sensitive digits. With a bit of maneuvering, she was in as deeply as she could reach, that hard clit cradled against her palm, Lena's hips grinding rather than thrusting.

"Al…"

"Look at me," Alex growled, her voice soft and intense and Lena helplessly obeyed, caught up in those dark eyes as hot as hidden embers waiting for a flashover. "I'm only ever going to get to do this for the first time once and I want everything you'll give me."

Nodding jerkily, Lena held that smoky gaze and rode that gentle hand until she started to unravel. Enraptured by the display even more than she had been the night before, Alex stayed close, breathed with her, pressed the heat and wet deep into her memories. Yes, she'd come to this place later than many, and yes, it had caused her heartache, but in these sloppy, intimate moments, it was worth it.

It wasn't a loud climax that seized Lena up like high voltage, but it was an intense one, the tendons in her neck standing out, teeth clenched, a low, heartfelt groan harsh in her chest. Alex curling her fingers and gently rubbing drew out the shuddering orgasm that was suddenly eclipsed by a horrible growling that sounded from Lena's guts.

Alex tried, she really did, but the laughter escaped her anyway, even as Lena slouched into her with a huff of breathless amusement.

"Even in the midst of _la petite morte_ , life goes on?"

"Now who's misquoting," Lena sassed back even as her stomach whined again, setting off more giggles. "And thank you, lover, you're a natural at this."

Alex was smiling even as they kissed more. In a show of pure physicality, she retrieved her trapped hand and rolled them so that she could sprawl out atop Lena and really sink into the kisses for a long moment. But she pulled back before things grew too heated again. When she brought up her right hand, so recently trapped, she was almost surprised her skin wasn't steaming in the cool of the room. "No bruises this time. I'm going to have a hell of a time coming up with a story for these."

Catching said fingers, Lena was shocked to see the bruises she had left with her teeth in the middle of the night. The base of the index looked like she'd done her best to bite the poor thing clean off while the middle was sporting a daring-- if not jagged-- racing stripe down its whole length. There was even a whitish mar on the nail bed, stark against the faint discoloration beneath.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I should have warned you that I'm a biter."

"It's okay. I can't complain at how I got them. Though any combat that comes my way might get interesting."

The nonchalant words broke into breathy stuttering as Lena took the two fingers in her mouth to suckle gently at them.

"As apologies go," Alex whispered, "I approve."

Another pathetic growl broke up the serious moment, Lena muttering something dire and foul while Alex collapsed to the side in hysterics. After a moment, she stole a quick, hard smooch, chasing off Lena's annoyed scowl.

"So, anything in particular you'd like for brunch?"

"Don't make me think!"

As it had done before, the whining mock-petulance amused Alex to no end and her joy warmed Lena the way few things did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena was struck then at the contrast of this warm, easygoing creature as compared to the vicious, alert guard dog she'd met that day she had officially renamed the family business. First, squirming in the grip of the assassin sent to kill Lena and then weeks later, wary and observant when they'd been introduced at Kara's apartment. She was truly pleased and honored to be a part of the change. Alternately standing her ground against the pull of the outgoing water and letting the waves shove her forward, Alex was quickly approaching her lover, admiring the view. The white bikini lent some color to Lena's paleness and flattered her narrow build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here's more of my IM ramblings that became actual scenes!) I just got seized with a perverse image. Alex out surfing and notices that Lena has wandered down to the beach. Goes to say hi, they get a tad frisky and Alex is mean and drops them both into the water when a high wave rolls in. She's in trouble at that point since she's in a wetsuit and poor Lena is in a bikini. It's November after all and even California's waters get chilly! So she'll offer a piggyback ride back to a nice warm bath. 
> 
> Their banter has been a pure joy to write.

After wolfing down enough room service for three and a half people-- for which both were grateful as they ate-- the lovers hung around for a bit, just being close. There was a level of distraction between them and they were happy enough to separate to their own entertainments for awhile. Unsurprisingly, Alex went back to the rented board and wetsuit, stealing a last kiss before trotting off towards the shining ocean. After rinsing off and changing into her light clothes, Lena checked in with security at the L-Corp tower before wandering out to find the resort's little gym. A bit of exercise settled her back in her own skin and she then inquired what she could get done at the spa. With it being winter and the slow tourist season, they were happy to have her.

It was weird to feel a stranger's touch on her bare skin, Lena realized. The firm, clinical press of the masseuse's hands were so distinctly different than Alex's reverent caresses, no matter that both were women. After that, Lena was distracted for a whole different reason, and while the massage was top-notch, she was happy to slip away to shower when it was done. Invigorated and wound up, Lena scrubbed up in the privacy of the suite, finding it difficult to not feel herself up. She certainly could, but why not see if she could coax away her new lover away from the sea? Thankfully it was a warm enough day, despite it being November. A far cry from Metropolis to be sure!

Conditions for surfing were even crappier on day two, but Alex still didn't care. There were scattered swells here and there that would lazily carry her towards shore so that she could paddle back out and hang out in the sunshine to await the next set. Then there was a change in the water, giving Alex a thrill that was all anticipation tinged with healthy fear. With an energy that could have come from thousands of miles away, the water was suddenly piling up and Alex snapped into action to meet it.

Stepping off of the dirt path onto the beach, Lena paused as she watched the small figure that was Alex caught up by the sudden appearance of a set of large waves. Shading her eyes, she watched water and board move together before there was a decisive movement, a fishlike twist against the ocean's overwhelming power. With misleading ease, Alex swooped across the roiling mass of white water, zigzagging back and forth as she approached the beach. Wandering closer and closer, Lena watched the show of easy physicality with appreciation, momentarily alarmed when Alex rolled from the board to vanish into the white water. Moments later, the water rushed around her feet and legs in a cold shock she ignored in favor of watching Alex pop up to shake out her hair and wipe a hand down her face.

She was laughing with delight.

Lena was struck then at the contrast of this warm, easygoing creature as compared to the vicious, alert guard dog she'd met that day she had officially renamed the family business. First, squirming in the grip of the assassin sent to kill Lena and then weeks later, wary and observant when they'd been introduced at Kara's apartment. She was truly pleased and honored to be a part of the change. Alternately standing her ground against the pull of the outgoing water and letting the waves shove her forward, Alex was quickly approaching her lover, admiring the view. The white bikini lent some color to Lena's paleness and flattered her narrow build.

"That looks like fun," Lena commented with a smile and shifted to pull her feet from the sucking sand. "And you look downright pleased with yourself."

"I haven't been on a surfboard in far too long. And that was a great wave."

Close enough to touch now, Alex reached out to press her fingertips to that naked belly, grinning wolfishly at how Lena sucked in her breath. The chilly touch on that sensitive spot was a thrill, but at least the hissing water around her ankles had prepared Lena for the temperature. Though she still squeaked in a completely undignified manner when she stepped in close to drape her arms over Alex's shoulders.

"Maybe you'll have to give me a lesson some time."

That dorky, sweet grin was endearing and Lena swallowed a wince at the cold, wet press of the wetsuit against her mostly bare skin. It was worth it to be held.

"Yeah? Well, I've never given lessons before, but I bet you could persuade me."

The mix of adorably shy and boldly sexy was still appealing as hell, as was the blush that further reddened wind and sunburned cheeks. Chuckling with delight at the display, Lena leaned in for a kiss, feeling them both unbalance in the poor footing as another large wave roared onto the beach. Squealing, she went flailing into the surf, not entirely sure that Alex hadn't done it half intentionally. Bracing her hands and knees against the sand, Lena let the wave recede before regaining her feet. Nearby, Alex was wrestling with the surfboard still tethered to her ankle and grinning like a maniac. Lena squealed like an outraged child when chilly water was splashed at her, glowering as balefully as she could while looking like a drowned rat.

"You did that on purpose," she accused mildly, but did not step away as Alex slinked into her personal space with a sensual surety that shone more and more powerfully as time passed. The water might be cold but that seductive mouth was anything but. Despite the dunking and the chill, Lena had to groan at the sexy contrast of temperatures and textures, of the salty taste of the sea caught on their mouths and skins.

With playful, nibbling little kisses, Alex teased, "not entirely, though I'll have to own up to being amused by it. Sorry about that, my inner older sibling asshole needs free rein sometimes."

That earned an eyeroll and another quick kiss. "You're a brat."

"And your teeth are starting to chatter. This breeze is going to turn you into a popsicle. Come on." A step informed Lena that walking on the shifty surface would not be easy and she hissed with displeasure and pain. Instantly, Alex was all concern. "What's wrong?"

Lena made a rude noise and waved her off. "Eh, it just my ankle feels like it got a bit turned. We'll take it slow and I'll be fine."

Before friendship and then this sexy trip, Lena had met the badass Agent Danvers and been impressed. The return of that layer of personality was a hot shock, a pleasant rush of feeling protected and getting very, very turned on. 

"No way, Lee. I'm strong enough to carry you back so I can check that ankle. If you're worried about your dignity, you can piggyback it."

The breeze was picking up, heralding the waves growing in size and a new bite in the temperature. "You win, let me up."

Even with the increase in waves around knees and ankles, Alex easily crouched and then straightened up once Lena had climbed onto her back. "Let's get you warmed up, pretty girl."

Appreciating the wry flirtatiousness mixed into the businesslike tone, Lena leaned in to smooch Alex on the cheek and grabbed the surfboard tether to toss the lightweight thing over her own shoulder. "Home, Jeeves."

Chuckling, Alex finished awkwardly wading out of the sucking surf and sand and started up the slope towards the resort. "It really was mostly not on purpose."

That made Lena laugh quietly. "Mostly, huh? Well, I certainly like your brand of older sibling assholery better than my own."

Both of them paused a long moment, contemplating if Lena had gone too far with that one. Shrugging, Alex started walking again, her voice taking on the snappy patter of a sports announcer. "An excellent use of gallows humor there, Bob. The judges are scoring… and we have a new record! The crowd goes wild!" Making silly crowd noises, Alex continued trudging up the long slope while Lena simply held on and rested her head on the stronger woman's shoulder.

In that moment, she was a little bit in love.

\----

Impressively, Alex managed to wrestle Lena's weight up the stairs and let her loose to open the door. The limp was minor and Lena went to the bathroom to grab a towel and toss it around the corner with a grin. Housekeeping had been through and everything was neat and tidy again, their things set smartly out on the coffee table near the fireplace. Calling out to room service had a few necessities headed her way with instructions for them to be left at the door. That taken care of, she headed for the bathroom before she tracked in any more sand and seawater. With a little wrestling with the wet neoprene, Alex managed to get the wetsuit partially stripped away, pausing when she caught sight of Lena already in the shower, busily ridding herself of the ocean.

It was another revelation to Alex, watching the water sluice over Lena's fair skin, tracing her curves. The sensuality of the display was unmistakable and she rubbed her face in a futile bid for calm.

"You can ogle," Lena's teasing voice carried over the sound of the spray and her glance was pure mischief. "Or you can come help me scrub down. Since it's your fault I'm covered in ocean and have a sore foot."

"Well, if I can give you a helping hand," Alex flirted back as best she could.

With some giggling and shenanigans, they managed to get Lena clean and Alex swatted her out of the shower stall to hit the bathtub or bed, so long as she got off that ankle. The hard hand on her ass and the bossy tone amused and aroused Lena, but she kept her observations to herself. No need to scandalize her companion!

For now anyway.

Once cleaned up, Alex left the wetsuit to drip out in the shower and swaddled a towel around her torso before going in search of her robe. Housekeeping had left a clean one, neatly folded on the low table in the center of big room of the suite. Covering up, she searched out what she had called out for and carried the tray left at the door into the smaller room where Lena had curled up on the sofa there, her right ankle stretched out to rest.

"Hey, Tiger," she greeted softly and Alex remembered that she could give into the tug to kiss that contented little curl of smile.

"Hey, yourself. We have snacks and a bag of ice for that ankle."

Lena was startled at the easygoing care being showered on her, almost fearful of it. The cynicism ran soul-deep in her, tacked on to her very identity as completely as the last name bestowed on her by her adoptive family. But the Danvers sisters had seemed, right from the start, to pause at her identity and then just… accept it. 

With brisk efficiency, Alex had shifted Lena's mass, propped her leg on pillows, settled the ice and a folded towel over the small soreness and set the fruit and nibblies within reach. That accomplished, she settled in at Lena's back to provide support and cuddles. After she'd marveled at the care for another moment, Lena tossed any semblance of icy control that might have been hiding in her heart and snuggled in, nose tucked in under Alex's chin. They had to resituate a bit, and redistribute pillows, but quickly settled into half-heartedly watching a nature special on African crocodiles.

But it was the steady tickle of strong fingers coaxing at her long hair that finished relaxing Lena into a boneless puddle. As though she were barely aware she was even doing it, Alex teased and fiddled out the strands from the tips to scalp, laying them out against the cloth of their robes to begin to dry.

"I used to have a mane like this," she mused quietly. "It would get this same wavy, tangley texture. Well, it still does, there's just not so much of it."

Half-asleep, Lena stirred until her head lolled back and brought their faces close. Alex simply cupped her hand into that dark, warm mass, rubbing her fingertips to the curve of skull.

"I like this cut on you. It's flattering to your face." Grinning mischievously, Lena reached up to tug on the longer parts of Alex's bobbed hair, drinking up that soft smile.

"Well thank you. It's low maintenance while still giving me something to play with."

For a moment, Lena held in her reaction as Alex flushed and looked sweetly exasperated with herself. The giggling that bubbled up from Lena was a girlish noise pitched higher than her usual deep tones and her grin was positively evil. "Ah, so you do have a hair fetish!"

Sighing with practiced older sibling mock-annoyance, Alex nonetheless allowed herself to be tugged down into a giggling kiss. "Brat," she murmured and huffed with amusement when Lena only shrugged and looked innocent.

They settled into easy quiet for a bit, finishing their snack and the glasses of crisp white wine sent by the staff.

"I think yours gets even wavier than mine," Lena spoke up randomly, petting the reddish strands.

"It's gotten softer and finer since I stopped straightening it," Alex commented casually and suddenly made a funny face. "Which is a really ironic statement given what I've been going through lately." Giving Lena a sweetly exasperated look-- one her lover suspected few people outside of Kara ever saw-- Alex sighed, "go on, laugh. There's no getting away from the absurdity." 

It was easy to use their combined amusement as a damn good excuse to toddle off to the big bed to fall into one another again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, both were confused, clearly missing a key component to the conversation. Then Alex realized that a key piece of information just might have been missing. She smiled a warm, welcoming smile that made those dark eyes twinkle in the lamplight. There was something there that Lena found herself desperately craving. No one had ever adored her like that, not even Lex, her childhood hero turned nightmare. That the warmth was not hers to have didn't ease the ache of wanting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialog in this chapter as I felt there were things that needed to be covered. Because of that, we have a bonus eleventh chapter for Boxing Day! The awkward conversation here at the beginning was written weeks ago and I've been waiting to splice it in at the right point. I get these lines of dialog, or even whole blocks of it, and do my best to get it typed out quickly, only later adding action and making small changes.

The trill of her phone cut through to Alex's consciousness, no matter how deeply asleep she might be. Too many years of emergencies, of lives relying on her. Flailing out a hand, Alex grabbed the conveniently placed device before it vibrated itself right off the bedside table. 

"Mmmff, 'lo?"

Her incoherent mumble was answered with the sweet tones of her beloved sister. "Hi! You sound terrible."

"Was takin' a nap."

"Are you up now? Do you want some company? I'm booooooooored!"

The familiar hyperactivity made Alex smile the way only Kara's high spirits could. Then, the last couple of days came rushing back, the memories reinforced by the press of Lena's softness, somnolent against her.

"I… uh… no, I went for a ride and I'm not really near town," she managed to stammer out as her worlds collided.

"Really? I could join you."

Santa Barbara might be a long drive on an earthbound vehicle, but Kara could cover it in minutes. The blast of alarm that jolted down Alex's body woke Lena with a low, sleepy note that doubtlessly carried to the phone's excellent mic and Kara's inhumanly sensitive ears.

"No!" Alex barked, hoping her voice covered that sensual noise. "I…"

"Do you have company?"

The hushed near-reverence mixed with a touch of scandal in Kara's voice would have normally cracked Alex up. Words eluded her utterly as a sleepy-eyed Lena nosed into her chest with a throaty chuckle. 

"You do!" Kara squealed excitedly. "That's awesome! You better tell me everything! Well, not everything, 'cause eww. Is she nice? Is…"

Alex completely lost the thread of her sister's voice in her ear as Lena slithered up her body, pressing kisses as she went. With a quick kiss and a teasing lick at the tip of Alex's nose, she slid from the bed and sashayed off to the ensuite. Caught up in the show, Alex took a moment to remember the phone in her hand, gone suspiciously silent.

"Kara?" Later, she'd be embarrassed at how her voice cracked. "I promise I'm okay, k? And I'll be home tomorrow and I'll call you then."

"Okay, take care of yourself." There was no missing that Kara's voice was subdued now, almost hesitant, but the adoration still shone through.

"I will. Love you," Alex told with absolute sincerity and absorbed the parting words that always warmed her soul.

"Love you too."

After habitually checking for any messages or missed calls, Alex keyed the device off and set it back on the table before groaning pitifully and grinding the heels of her hands into her eyes. She blindly tracked the small sounds of Lena approaching, both hoping and freaking out all over again that… that Lena would do just that.

Seriously, that tickle of long hair over her torso was like liquid fire in her veins. It was sensual and addictive and made her whimper shamelessly. "A bit of contrasting stimulation, lover?"

The gentle tease earned a rude noise and they giggled together. 

"Look, I love Kara to the moon and back, but this is a really weird place and time for her to be butting in, as it were," Alex groused, but her voice was laced with amusement too. "Though I suppose a perfect time and place for one sibling to traumatize the other."

The sheer adoration in her voice never got old, even as it caused a melancholic ache in Lena's soul. How she envied them…

"It's amazing, even inspirational, how much you two adore one another."

Alex didn't miss the thread of hurt in Lena's soft tone, but she also didn't call the other woman out on it. She knew the story as much as anyone did, and she clearly remembered Kara talking sadly about Lena's admission of being devastated by Lex's spiral into madness. No one could ever take that hurt away, not even Lex himself, but the Danvers had always been blessed-- sometimes cursed-- with big hearts and they would sure as hell try.

Gently stroking her hand up and down Lena's arm where she was seated beside her prone body, Alex searched for words. "She was, is, the best friend and even soulmate I never expected and can't see myself without."

The puzzled head tilt wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. "But you're fairly close in age?"

For a moment, both were confused, clearly missing a key component to the conversation. Then Alex realized that she might know what it was and smiled a warm, welcoming smile that made those dark eyes twinkle in the lamplight. There was something there that Lena found herself desperately craving. No one had ever adored her like that, not even Lex, her childhood hero turned nightmare. That the warmth was not hers to have didn't ease the ache of wanting it.

"Lee, Kara is adopted. We didn't even meet until we were both teenagers."

That tidbit of information took Lena completely by surprise and dark brows knitted in consternation. "Oh. She never brought that up."

There was no mistaking the note of hurt in the deep voice and Alex hooked her hand around the back of Lena's neck to drag her down to sprawl atop her. Her body could be a haven of a different sort now, her welcoming warmth and the sweet kisses to forehead and temples a balm to a soul damaged in ways she couldn't even fully comprehend. There was barely a moment of stiff resistance before Lena melted into her, desperate for the comfort offered. Callused hands ran up and down her back and arm, encouraging the boneless sprawl.

"I'll hazard an educated guess-- and no one knows Kara as well as I do-- that she didn't want to seem like she was trying to detract from your own story." Alex's voice was gentle, a vibration beneath Lena's ear as well as in the still air of the suite by the sea. "She's modest like that. And, yes, she told me that you told her that you were adopted at a young age."

For a moment, Lena wanted to hold onto her hurt that Kara had never shared being adopted as well. But, she trusted the Danvers duo and she let Alex's words soothe her. When the small tension eased, Alex smiled and hugged harder. 

"We took her in through a former coworker of my folks and I was thrilled to have a sister at last. It was rough sometimes because we were so different, but it didn't matter. And she was there when my father died not a year after she joined us, held me together until I could do it myself. She'd already lost one family and then my dad too. Those were tough times, but she's extraordinary and we made it through."

Memories of her own father pressed in on Lena, how he had always been encouraging and even loving in his own cool, aloof way. At least in Lionel's eyes she had been as valuable as Lex, as smart, as capable. 

"And your mom?" she asked tentatively, hardly believing she was intruding so. Alex's tender caresses never stopped, hypnotically trailing over Lena's skin.

"We weren't okay for a long time. She'd had to pour so much energy into Kara, and then Dad was gone… I felt left behind, not good enough. But we've gotten closer lately, aired out a lot of things."

Nodding against Alex's chest, Lena let difficult memories roll through her, soaked up the undemanding quiet and the heat of their bare skins. After a time, Alex breathed in deeply, her body stirring as though shaking off falling asleep again. Lena was shocked to hear her own voice speak up.

"You're not wrong that I have a crush on your sister."

Alex sounded startled and perhaps just the tiniest bit defensive. "I didn't say--"

Propping herself onto her elbows, Lena sighed and studied her lover's face. "You didn't have to, Tiger. Apparently I can be cool and mysterious and aloof until you Danvers sisters get involved. The both of you are just too charming. Sorry that if that makes things a little… weird."

Alex surprised them both when she chuckled lightly. If Lena only knew the whole story of the Danvers clan, she'd see that this particular weird was a drop in the bucket.

"Though I suspect that's not going anywhere, and not just because of this."

A gesture at their tangled bodies turned Alex's grin wicked and Lena squawked when she was abruptly rolled and pinned beneath Alex's greater strength. 

"We're notoriously clueless at times. Keep that in mind. And with the current information, I'd say you were barking up the wrong tree. 'Course, I would have said the same thing about myself until just a few weeks ago, so…"

Cupping Lena's skull in strong hands, Alex studied the now-familiar eyes, a palette of neutrals and pale earth tones mixed with the strong green that could shade gray and even blue sometimes. The moment was a heavy, silent one until Lena pet back the waves of disheveled hair and gave a light tug. The awkwardness of the moment bled away as the kisses went from tender to hungry.

"So, I have a few hypothetical skills that I'd like try out while I have you at my mercy."

Lena enjoyed the brush of Alex's words against her lips as much as she enjoyed the kisses.

"Sweet talker. Please feel free to apply the scientific method to your heart's content."

"Smartass," Alex murmured as she began wandering afield, getting to know the terrain of her lover's throat and clavicles better. "Keep that up and you'll make lab work hell."

Lena's amusement was a warm rumble in her body that Alex searched out the origins of, though she was distracted by the easy targets of sweetly blushing nipples that hardened further under her lips and tongue. She remembered that Lena has asked for gentleness and did so, soaking up the murmurs of delight and encouragement. When the urge to bite at them suddenly rose up, she moved on to mouth her way down Lena's middle, tracing the softness, the tickle of whisper-fine little hairs erect in excitement. Really, how could she have been so oblivious of wanting this?

Not unexpectedly, Alex traced the tip of her tongue around Lena's navel, again relishing that hiss of sensual reaction, but she surprised her lover by continuing downward.

"Ambitious," Lena complimented and stroked a thumb over Alex's cheekbone when she looked up questioningly. "Go for it, Tiger. You sure as hell have been amazing so far."

So Alex shoved aside doubt and let hormones and curiosity carry her through settling her body between Lena's raised knees and nuzzling at the nearly trimmed hairs, dark as night. Closing her eyes to eliminate the distraction, she soaked up the sounds they made together, the savory scents of arousal, the tickle of wiry hairs and the promise of wet hidden beneath. 

She tasted of the sea somehow, of hot summer days turning the water heavy and organic, the flavor and smell more than just water and salt and sun. The thick lubrication was as strong and visceral as blood in the mouth, sans the copper-iron tang of platelets.

Purposefully not using words, Lena sank into the pleasure of the curious caresses, rubbed encouraging fingers deep into Alex's hair and let her do what she would. The attention was good, a slow, sensual pressure building in her guts, focused on that avid mouth, but something was holding Lena back. Tugging at the red strands, she spoke gently. "C'mere, Tiger."

Confused and a little tentative, Alex did as asked, crawling back up Lena's body to settle against her, and soak up sweet kisses to her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, baby. I think I'm just a little distracted and tired and--" right on cue her belly grumbled and Lena sighed even as Alex's face tightened in pure amusement. "And yes, hungry."

"Is this going to become a thing?" 

"Clearly I'm burning through calories faster than I'm used to at my boring desk job," Lena snarked back and made a needy sound as Alex shifted sweetly against her.

"Well, I'm happy to provide the workout."

"Clearly."

Amused with themselves, the lovers cuddled for long moments, in reassurance as much as affection.

"Think you can manage a walk across the resort to actually go among our fellow people and have a proper dinner? Then we can come back here and see how the night goes?" Alex asked and Lena hugged her with a chuckle.

"That sounds lovely. A fine sendoff for our last night here."

With that, they dressed and headed out, hand in hand, pleased with the thrum of promise between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they headed out again, neither commented at how tightly Lena clung to Alex's strong frame. Nor how much Alex liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the previous chapter ended up beefier than expected and we come to the final installment of this unexpected epic. I had a FANTASTIC time writing this, exploring these fascinating characters and watching how this completely unexpected relationship played out. I find Alex and Lena incredibly well matched in wits and quirks, particularly after so many words. (so… many… words…) There are more ideas rattling around my head, not the least of which will be how Kara and Maggie react to this new development. Can everyone still be friends? Would Lena ever feel comfortable enough to visiting the dive bar? How will this new relationship affect what happens with Cadmus? Will Lena and/or Alex scandalize J'onn?
> 
> Only time will tell!

Humming contentedly to herself, Alex strode out jauntily to her neglected Ducati. Glad she had asked the staff for a cheap bar towel she could filch, she set about running the damp cotton over the fuel tank and seat. The salty scum of two days in the sea air wicked away and Alex made a mental note to give the machine a thorough bath when she got home.

"I take it no one messed with your baby, since you're not on the warpath?" Lena laughed as she strode through the clingy fog with a swish in her step that Alex openly admired. Oh what a difference a sexy weekend away made.

"Stick around long enough, Luthor, and I'm sure you'll see the reappearance of Special Agent Danvers."

Leaning back negligently against the bike, Alex enjoyed that carnal curiosity making those green eyes pale. Running a suggestive finger over Alex's crossed arms, Lena pulled out the lip bite and the bedroom eyes.

"I look forward to that. And not held at gunpoint this time?"

Playing up being exasperated, Alex waved her arms and ranted over the delighted giggling. "You missed the whole brawl before that!"

Completely amused and charmed by the display, Lena draped her arms around Alex's waist and snuggled in for a long moment. "And it's a shame too. I'd have liked to have seen that."

"Thanks for the save, by the way," Alex said quietly, wrapping her long arms around her lover. "Just in case I never said it. Supergirl might have outraced his firing, but I'm grateful to not to have bet my life on it."

"My pleasure."

Long moments dragged on while they hugged in the relative privacy of the foggy parking lot. 

"Is it wrong that part of me just wants to stay here?" Lena said quietly, soaking up the soft throb of Alex's heartbeat near her ear. The gentle huff of melancholy amusement was warm against her scalp.

"Nope. I'm right there with you. Just… being, has been really damn nice."

The quiet between them was an easy thing, the ocean rumbling harmony nearby, but eventually Lena sighed and rubbed her nose into Alex's neck. "No rest for the wicked, I suppose."

Alex didn't miss the note of resignation to the statement and leaned back so that she could crook a finger under Lena's chin. It took a moment for the restless green eyes to settle and there was no mistaking the vulnerability there.

"Next time someone gets on your ass about being a Luthor, remember being this for me," she said with quiet intensity and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss between Lena's brows. "Because I sure as hell won't forget."

Neither of them commented on the tears that wet the corners of Lena's eyes or the way she roughly cleared her throat before nodding jerkily. To give her a moment to gather her wits, Alex doled out a crushing hug that earned her an undignified squeak before stepping away and swatting Lena hard across the ass.

"Up ya go, hot stuff! Time to move out."

Grateful for the shift in energy, Lena obeyed, clambering up onto the high passenger seat and putting her helmet on when Alex handed it over. Quickly taking her place, Alex started up the powerful engine and grinned when Lena wrapped herself around her tightly. The return trip would be more like a very long hug, which was fine with them.

With fond regret, the lovers left the resort behind and headed home. The fog clung tenaciously all the way, so they took the drive in one big bite until they found themselves back in Ventura. Needing a break and something to take off the chilly bite of the drive, Alex pulled into the first donut shop she spotted. Eagerly putting down the kickstand, she leaned back into her companion, catching her in the midst of a stretch.

"Thirty-ish miles shouldn't be that exhausting," Alex sighed and smiled when Lena patted her helmet kindly.

"With this fog, we might as well take the highway home."

"Agreed. But first, coffee and donuts!"

The break was a welcome one even as it reminded them that the idyllic weekend was indeed, drawing to a close. They talked and laughed over coffee and pastries, feet intertwined under the small table in a secretive embrace.

When they headed out again, neither commented at how tightly Lena clung to Alex's strong frame. Nor how much Alex liked it.

 

\----

The Ducati roared towards the interior, easily fitting in with the Sunday traffic and exceeding it when possible. The speed was exhilarating, but the cluster of tall skyscrapers that marked the heart of National City rose up too quickly, marking the end of their trip. Soon, they fell into the canyons of glass and concrete, caught up in the slower pulse of traveling surface streets with all of the cross streets and traffic lights and pedestrians.

"Tiger?" Lena finally piped up at a red light. "Could you just take me to my building? There's really nothing for me to do at home and I might as well use the rest of the day for something productive."

It sounded lonely but Alex understood all too well. Nodding silently, she mentally adjusted her inner map. In too-short minutes, the L-Corp building loomed gargantuan and a few hand gestures had the bike rumbling loudly through the parking structure housed within it.

And then they were at the drop-off loop where a very bored security guard snapped to alertness and bustled over, shocked to see his boss under the running-flame helmet. He hustled off to clear the bike to leave the garage, giving the women a bit of comparative privacy.

Neither had anticipated that it would be hard to say goodbye.

They dismounted quietly and Alex pulled Lena's things from her saddlebags to hand off and they were at that moment of awkward goodbye.

Neither was certain who twitched first, but they fell into a hard hug.

"Thank you," Alex murmured softly into Lena's hair and was hugged even harder.

"Oh, you sweet thing, you were a joy to be with."

Pushing away from the embrace before she did something ridiculous like cry, Lena started to walk away, startled when Alex called after her.

"Lee, wait!"

It was insanity, but never let it be said that Alex Danvers had the best impulse control. Trotting after her lover, she smiled, shy and lopsided. 

"Could we do this again? I mean, see each other? I like you and you're fun and not just the sexy stuff."

That self-castigating, wry look was still a potent charm and Lena marveled at the warm feeling that spread through her. "Are you asking me out, Tiger?"

It was said too quietly to be mocking, a distinct edge of vulnerability that Alex was starting to catch more and more glimpses of. Stepping in just at the edge of personal space, well aware of eyes too close, Alex nodded, her voice pitched low and intimate.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

And again, Lena was floored by the easy acceptance of these Danvers women. Really, how did she deserve them? Her smile was bright and luminous with a joy she had never anticipated.

"I'd… really like that."

Alex grinned back, proud of herself for being confident enough to ask, and pleased with the yes. "Excellent. I'll give you a call in a few days. So you can get settled back into the rat race."

For a moment, they merely grinned like idiots, before Lena lunged in for a suffocating, full-bodied hug, clonking her helmet against Alex's back. "Thank you, for everything. I look forward to your call."

Alex happily returned the clutch, but let her go when she eased away. There was something deeper being said when Lena pressed her helmet into Alex's hands.

"Keep this for me? Until we can ride again?"

"My pleasure."

Again, Lena strode away, though she turned to walk backwards, calling out in a teasing tone. "And Tiger? You have carte blanche to tell your sister whatever you need to."

Alex laughed and groaned at the same time, calling out as the elevator doors began sliding closed on Lena's smile.

"Brat!"

Their separated laughter warmed them both.


End file.
